


Another World

by Fabricius



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabricius/pseuds/Fabricius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is thrown through a rift from Thedas into 2016 New York. There he is found by a girl, who thinks he's crazy, but still decides to help him out. Oh, and she has a hot brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Mad

_POV: Megan_

“See you tomorrow!” Megan smacked the door behind her, making sure it closed properly, before making her way down the dark streets illuminated only by a few streetlamps. She whistled happily, despite feeling exhausted after a long shift. As she made her way past one of the sidealleys, she stopped because she heard a sound. Like a groan. She stood still a moment, listening. _Probably a homeless person,_ she decided. Her brother usually chastised her for walking these streets alone at night, wanting her to take a cab instead. But she lived so close to the bar, that she might as well wash her tips down the drain, if she were to take a cab every night.

She was just about to move on, when the person groaned again. They did sound like they were in pain or something, so she decided to check it out. Just in case. She tentatively made her way to the trashcans, careful not to get too close. “Hello? You alright?” A figure all but crawled out from behind them, a man, but it was too dark to see him properly. “Mister?”

He tried to stand, using a wall to find his way unto shaky legs. She could see him better now, in the light. He looked… Odd. To put it mildly. He was wearing very strange clothing, like a robe, as well as eye-makeup and he had a curly moustache, though it looked to be in a slightly disheveled state. His face and clothes were dirty, but he didn’t exactly look like the homeless type. “Were you mugged or something? On your way to a… Cosplay… Isn’t that what they call it? Do you need me to call 911?”

The man gaped at her, his eyes running over her again and again. She looked down at herself. She was just wearing a Guns N’ Roses t-shirt, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Besides, he was hardly one to judge. But he kept looking at her like she was an alien or something. “Do you speak English?” He did have an exotic look about him, like he was Arab or maybe Indian. She couldn’t really tell.

“What…” He said finally, looking around to their surroundings like he’d just arrived from Mars. “…Is this place?” So he did speak English. From the accent though, he wasn't American.

She followed his gaze, furrowing her brow. “New York?” His eyes snapped back to her, jaw still dropped. “And not a very nice part of it, I’m afraid.” She gestured to all the trashcans surrounding them. “Do you… Live nearby? Can I help you get home?”

He let out a shaky laugh. “No. Not nearby.”

“Where are you from?”'

He sized her up and down again, narrowing his eyes a bit. “Thedas.” He said it hesitantly, like he was testing her or something.

She sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood for games, it was far too late at night for that. “I’m afraid I don’t know where that is. Look, do you need help or not? It’s freezing and I don’t wanna stand around all night.” She crossed her arms, looking over her shoulder, back into the street. THe alley was starting to get a little creepy.

He hesitated, licking his dry lips. “I… Would not object to some help.”

She uncrossed her arms, nodding approvingly. “Alright, then. So, if you’re not from around here can I help you get to like a shelter or something? Maybe the hospital, if you’re hurt?” _If you’ve hurt your head._

He looked at her, confused. “I have no idea what any of those things are. I don’t even know _where_ I am.”

She sighed. _Poor guy_. “But you do know _who_ you are, right?”

He nodded eagerly. “Dorian Pavus.”

She held out her hand and he looked at it for a moment, before taking it hesitantly. “Megan Langley. If you’re confused, I’m taking you to the hospital. You do look like you’ve been through some rough shit.” She gestured to his partly-torn, dirty clothes. He looked down at himself with thinly veiled disgust, as he removed something from his shoulder, which at one point might have been edible.

“Come on.” She squeezed his arm lightly, gesturing for him to follow her, which he reluctantly did.

As soon as they made it too the end of the alley, he stopped with a shocked look on his face, staring in fear at the cars driving by. “ _What are those?_ ”

Megan stared at him in disbelief. _Oh boy._ _Maybe he's on drugs._  “Cars.” She pulled at his arm, but he was frozen, staring out into traffic and flinching every time a car went by on their side of the road. She stepped closer, squeezing his arm more tightly. “They won’t hurt you. Not as long as you stay on the sidewalk.” She gestured to the pavement in front of them, where a few other people were also walking. “See?” He nodded reluctantly and slowly followed her down the street.

As they made their way into the ER, Dorian was attracting plenty of attention. Not only for the way he was dressed, but also the way he kept spinning around, trying to take in every single thing he saw. More than once, Megan had to forcefully drag him with her, whenever he saw something too interesting to simply pass by.

She looked at her watch with a sigh. It was nearly morning and here she was, filling out some loony’s paperwork. “Alright. Name: Dorian Pavus. Born?”

“9:11 Dragon.”

She almost put it on paper, before she realized what she’d heard and turned to look at him. “You’re mad.” He looked at her, first confused and then offended. She nearly laughed. “You _really_ are mad. I can't believe it.” She shook her head, writing _unknown_ on the paper.

“I am _not_ mad.” He said, punctuating every word “I’m just not from here.”

She rubbed her eyes, exhaling dramatically. “I'm sorry. alright? I’m beyond exhausted.”

“I appreciate your help, even if I’m not entire certain what we’re doing here. Is this some sort of... Healer’s clinic?” He leaned forward, looking down the hallway where a couple of nurses were helping a patient onto a stretcher.

Megan felt a pang of guilt. “Look, Dorian... Once you talk to the doctors, they’re probably going to take you somewhere… Safe. You know, somewhere they can help you.” She tried smiling reassuringly, patting him awkwardly on the arm.

He furrowed his brow at her. “You still believe I’m mad.” She looked down at her lap, then back at him. He got up from his seat. “I’m not going anywhere with those… Those doctors!”'

His raised voice got the attention of the nurse at the desk, so Megan quickly jumped up, shushing him. “Alright, alright! You have to _calm down_. Sit.”

They sat back down. After a moment, he took her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. “Megan. I know you have no reason to believe me. But _please._ I am not mad. I just need a place to stay, while I figure out how to get back to where I came from.” She tried very hard not to be worn down by his puppy-eyes. “ _Please._ I beg of you.”

She sighed in defeat, cursing her wretched heart as she put away the admission form. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but alright… You can come home with me.” He smiled in victory. “But I really shouldn’t be doing this and my brother is _probably_ going to kill me, so please don’t turn out to be a rapist-murderer.”

He looked at her like she was the mad one. “I shall endeavour not to.”


	2. No Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wakes up in Megan's apartment

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian woke with a groan, resting the palm of his hand against his throbbing head. For a moment, he thought he’d simply been terrible drunk the evening before. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. But then he remembered. 

He sat up with a start, swearing at the resulting pang in his head. He got up from his place on the couch that Megan had made for him just this morning. He walked around her place cautiously, looking at the strange things it held. She had many things, he didn’t know what were and he was afraid to touch them, even if his curiosity bade him do it. She did have a shelf with books however and he walked over, hoping to learn something of this strange place he found himself in. But they were all written in outlandish glyphs he couldn’t decipher.

He walked into the small room, where he had taken the strangest bath of his life no more than a few hours ago. There was no bathtub involved, hence the strange part, instead warm water came down at him like rain. He took in his appearance in the looking-glass. _Maker._ He looked an utter mess. Hair and moustache in disarray. Wearing those strange clothes, Megan had procured for him yesterday. Her brother’s, she’d said.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” The door opened slowly, to reveal a very sleepy-looking Megan poking her head in. “Morning. Mind if I come in?” He nodded and she made her way into the small space that was barely big enough for the two of them.

She pulled down a couple of boxes containing combs, lipstick and other things. She picked up a brush and started taming her long, caramel locks that had been thoroughly left in disarray by sleep. “You can use anything you want.” She offered as she let the brush fall back into the box and ran a hand through her hair. “There’ll be breakfast in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

She offered him a smile, before closing the door behind her. He sighed at his reflection, before picking up a comb and getting to work.

“Coffee?” He nodded and smiled politely, as he sat down at the small, wooden table in the kitchen. “Thank you.” She placed a cup in front of him and poured a generous amount of the black liquid into it. Then there was a pop and she went to retrieve some bread from a strange-looking machine. She dropped a piece onto his plate. “Toast.” She explained as he examined it by turning it over. She started putting some things on her toast and Dorian figured he’d just copy whatever she was doing.

“Sleep okay?” She asked, before taking a large gulp of her own coffee.

“Okaay?” He asked. Megan used a lot strange words and it was very frustrating being this confused all the time.

“Alright…” She clarified and he nodded. “Yes. And no. It was strange… I had dreams, but they were… Cold. Distant. Less _alive._ Perhaps your Fade is different from mine.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Or perhaps you do not have one. I have been feeling differently, myself.” He had been afraid to test out his magic, not sure how it would react in this world, but he decided now was a good a time as any. He flattened his palm, concentrating on conjuring a flame. _Nothing._ He felt panic rise in his gut. _No Fade. No Magic._

“What’s wrong?” She looked at his palm, but saw nothing out of her ordinary.

“My magic… It’s gone.” He felt bile rise in his throat and used his hand to cover his mouth.

“By magic, I assume you don’t mean like pulling a bunny out of a hat?” He glared at her. Even if he didn’t understand the reference, he still picked up on the sarcasm. “Alright. No bunnies.”

He made a sound of utter despair and buried his face in his palms. “Look, it’ll be alright.” She said, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, though her face revealed her disturbance at his outburst.

Dorian nearly sobbed. “You don’t understand! Magic is what brought me here. How can I get back, if there’s _no magic?_ ”

“We’ll figure it out.” She said politely, apparently having elected to play along to his so-called madness. “I haven’t been able to find any Dorian Pavus in the phonebook. But I thought about googling that place you said you were from. What did you say it was called again?” She pulled out a strange device and started tapping on it with her fingers.'

“Thedas.” He watched as her thumbs moved quickly over the device and she stared into the light shining up at her.

She gaped down at the advice. “Shit.”

“What?”

She looked at him, like she was a little afraid. “Ehh… Okay, don’t freak out or anything. Thedas _is_ a place… In a videogame.”

“A what?”

She sighed. “A videogame. You know, a _game._ Like, one you play on a computer or a…”

Dorian just shook his head. “A game?”

She pressed her lips together, her big, blue eyes looking at him with evident concern. “I’m gonna google your name.” She said in doubt. “Right! Here you are.” She huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “Jeez. You actually do look creepily alike to this guy.”

“Show me.” He demanded and she turned the device over to show him a kind of painting of him. Though it looked smoother, more unrealistic. “That _is_ me. Or at least it’s supposed to be. Obviously, I’m much more dashing in real life.”

"Obviously." She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. “Dorian Pavus is a human Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium, and a companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition.” She looked up at him. “That’s the name of the game.”

He shook his head slightly. “I am part of the Inquisition… But it is certainly no game.”

She looked back down at the device. “He is a potential romance option for a _male_ Inquisitor.” Her voice was thick with mirth and she grinned up at him. “Wow, you’re a romance option. So I guess you’re gay, huh?”

“Beg pardon?”

“Hey, I’m not judging. My brother’s gay.”

“I do not know what ‘gay’ means. But I am by no means _involved_ with the Inquisitor, who is _female_ , by the way.”

“Alright, alright. It’s not a bad word. It just means that you like dudes.” He looked at her in confused frustration. “ _Men._ Do you like men?” She clarified.

“Oh. Yes.” Despite himself, he felt a slight twinge of heat rise to his cheeks, but Megan only smiled sweetly at him and read on.

“Let’s see. Says here you’re from a place called Qa... Qarinus… Studied at a… Circle?” She looked up at him and he nodded. “ _Okay_ … You were expelled… Expelled again… Then you became someone’s apprentice and became an _Enchanter._ Jesus…”

Dorian sighed with growing irritation. “Yes-yes. I already know all this. It’s _me,_ remember? Does it say anything about me coming here?”

Megan looked for a while in silence. “No… It just says how you became part of the Inquisition, how to gain approval with you… It’s supposed to be a game, remember?” She mimicked Dorian’s tone of voice from before and he reigned it in a bit.

“Sorry.” He took a drink of his coffee, that had gone slightly cold. He attempted to heat it up with his magic, before he remembered that he didn’t have any. He felt tears prickle at his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. “Sorry.”

Megan reached over, taking his hand. Again, he was struck by how kind she was being, despite thinking he belonged in the loony-house. “It’s alright. We can come back to this later. In the meanwhile, we should go out and find you something decent to wear. Fresh air will probably do you good.”


	3. People Wear This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan takes Dorian shopping & introduces him to her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning. Rape is being discussed in this chapter, not in the sense that anyone has been, but still. If you don't like reading about it, avert your eyes!

_POV: Megan_

“That looks great!” Megan said enthusiastically, clapping her hands and closing the space between them to let them roam over the fabric. “Very nice.” She concluded, nodding her head approvingly.

Dorian stared at his reflection, looking a little unconvinced. “People wear this?”

“Absolutely!” She stood next to him, smiling into the mirror. “I think you look very handsome.”

He grinned at her through the reflection. “Of course! _I’d_ look handsome in a rugged sack. But I think it will take a while for me to get comfortable in this.”

She laughed openly. For a crazy person, he sure was fun to shop with. She’d picked out several outfits, before he’d agreed to put this on. “Come on, _Don Juan._ Let’s go pay for them.”

He followed her through the store. “I will pay you back.” He insisted, but she only waved her hand at him in dismissal. He watched with interest as she handed over a couple of bills. She'd found a couple of t-shirts for herself as well, despite her better judgement telling her she had rent due.

They left the store and made their way down the busy street, bumping into several people on the way out. Dorian still didn’t like cars, but at least she’d been able to convince him that the sidewalk was safe. “You know, I called in sick today, but tomorrow I really do have to go to work.” She said, taking a sip of her Slurpee _._ She had gotten Dorian to try it, but he’d made a grimace and told her it tasted even worse than something called ‘stripweed-tea’.

“I understand.” He said, nodding. “What is it you do, if I may ask?”

“Bartender.” She said, taking another slurp. She could tell how the unpleasant sound made his skin crawl. It was funny. “It doesn’t really pay well, but tips usually make up for that. Drunk people are crazy generous.” She snorted a laugh. “One more thing…” She hesitated. “My brother’s coming over tonight. He just got back from Argentina, so I invited him over for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, it's your home...” Dorian said, sounding more than a little hesitant. “I’m sure that it will be lovely.”

Megan bumped her own shoulder against his. “You don’t have to be so polite all the time, you know.” That, at least, made him smile.

Later that evening, Megan was running around the kitchen like an imbicile, trying to finish dinner on time. She really hated having people over for dinner - too much stress. But she'd make an exception for Jason. She’d introduced Dorian to the TV earlier and he’d been glued to it ever since. Not before asking her a million questions she couldn’t answer about how it worked, however. She’d tried googling ‘how does a TV work’ but whatever she'd read aloud had only made him more confused and she'd convinced him to drop it.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Megan went to open it. “Jason!” She jumped into her brother’s arms, which locked tightly around her. They hadn’t seen each other in _three months¸_ which was something of a record for them. She had missed him dearly, but it had also kind of been a nice reprieve, not having him check up on her all the time. Still, it felt good to be in his arms again.

“Hey sis…” He smiled down at her with that sweet, lopsided smile of his.

“Come on in.” She gestured for him to follow her into the apartment. “So, how was Argentina? Any _hot_ Latin guys?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, making him smirk.

“The _country_ was very beautiful. Interesting culture. But I was much too busy with my work, to be looking at any guys.” He removed his coat and scarf, and then he seemed to notice Dorian, clearing his throat a little awkwardly and running a hand through his short, brown hair. It had gotten a little lighter in the sun and he had a tan.

“Oh!” Megan shook her head. “Sorry. This is Dorian. Dorian, this is my brother Jason.”

He extended his hand to Dorian, who shook it hesitantly. “Nice to meet you, Dorian. Are you a friend of Meg’s?”

Dorian opened and closed his mouth, giving her a questioning look, obviously unsure how to answer. "Yes, we..."

“Yes, he is.” Megan quickly interrupted. “We met in the bar.” She could tell that Jason sensed something was a little off, so she quickly gestured for them to sit. “Dinner’s ready.”

“You met in the bar?” He asked, apparently not content to let the subject rest. _Typical. "_ Do you work at the Corner too or did you just stop by for the cheap beer?"

Dorian took a sip of his water, looking impressively unfazed. “I’m more of a brandy man, actually.” Jason raised an eyebrow at that, slightly impressed.

“So, tell us about Argentina!” Megan declared. Jason looked between them, then put down his fork, laughing softly. “What’s going on, Meg?” She sighed in defeat. _Damn him._  Megan sighed. “How did we meet? We’re not going out, Jase. Dorian’s just a friend.” She laughed a little nervously. Jason just kept staring at her. “Fine… Don’t freak out! We met last night. Kind of in the street...”

Jason gaped at her. “Last night? In the _street?_ ”

Megan attempted a nonchalant shrug. “I was walking home from work and I… Found him. He didn’t have a place to stay, so I made up the couch.”

Her brother rubbed a hand over his face, gaping at her like she'd just told him she'd invited Hannibal Lecter to supper. “You brought home some stranger from the street?! Are you _crazy?_ He could be a rapist!” He narrowed his eyes at Dorian, before adding; “No offense.”

Dorian raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Some taken.”

Megan sighed deeply, pouring more water into her cup in order to avoid her brother’s gaze. “He’s  _not_ a rapist. Why do you always have to use that example? And even if he were, he’s gay, so there’s be a bigger chance of him raping _you_ than me.”

“ _I’m not raping_ _anyone!_ ” Dorian said, flabbergasted.

“Dorian’s a nice guy and he’s going to be staying here for a while, so let’s just leave it at that. More pasta?” She attempted with a smile.

“No, we can’t leave it at that. You shouldn't be bringing home strangers you find in the street. He isn't a lost puppy, Megan!” He said, taking the lid from her and placing it on the pot with a clang, before turning to Dorian, looking at him sharply. “Look, buddy. I don’t know you. My sister can be a bit naïve, so I can't really blame for this... But just out of curiosity, what part of following a young woman home and staying the night seemed appropriate to you?"

Dorian stared at him for a moment, looking about ready to burst. Megan quickly flailed her hand between them. "Jason! Can I see you in the kitchen, please?  _Now._ " Her brother was currently in the middle of a staring contest with Dorian, but she pinched his arm, all but dragging him after her into the kitchen and closing the door shut behind them.

A moment after he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What were you thinking?! He could be a murderer or a rapist. Sure, he _says_ he’s gay…”

Megan couldn’t help but laugh, earning a disgruntled look. “Oh, come on... He’s harmless!”

“And you say that because you know him so well? After all, he has been your roommate for nearly 24 hours!"

“Look.” She lowered her voice a bit, lowering her voice to a whisper. “ _He thinks he’s a video-game character._ ”

Jason's brow furrowed and he just stared at her for a while, looking between her and the door a few times. "What?"

She shrugged. "He thinks he's from this game called... Ehh... What was it... Dragon-something: Inquisition.”

Jason dragged his fingers through his hair several times, his cheeks red from frustration. “Meg, he belongs in a mental institution.”

“I know, but I couldn’t just leave him there. Besides, he’s a _really_ nice guy.”

Even as she said it, she could feel her brother mentally rolling his eyes at her. “ _Megan._ He’s not some stray puppy for you to bring home and play with! He is mentally ill. He needs help. Medication. Therapy. I don’t know... He needs a professional. Not some starry-eyed..."

She held up her hand, effectively silencing him. "Don't finish that sentence or our reunion will be a short one." Jason at least had the decency to look at little guilty. "I know it's strange... But he's scared. He just wants to go home. And he's not hurting anybody, honestly! I know he can't stay forever, but he was all alone... I just wanna help him get back on his feet."'

Jason sighed. “ _Fine._  I know how you are, when you set your mind to something. But I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Both of you.” He looked at the door, as if looking straight through it and at Dorian. “I wonder what made him like this, though…”

It was Megan's turn to roll her eyes. “Jase, you study architecture, not psychology. Don't try and figure him out, you'll only hurt your head.”

He made a face at her and rubbed her head playfully. "Alright. Let's go have dinner with your new _friend_."


	4. Let's Get Shitfaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian, Jason & Megan get drunk at the Corner - drama ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pejorative term for gay person will be used in this chapter

_POV: Dorian_

_“Something’s not right…” Evelyn mumbled, looking far too serious for Dorian’s liking. “Indeed.” He said “We haven’t been attacked by any of my idiot countrymen in far too long.”_

_velyn cast him an unamused glare, though she couldn’t help the smile that crept unto her lips. “I’m serious.”_

_“As am I. This has to be some sort of record. But I do know how we can pass the time…”_

_Evelyn raised an eyebrow “Oh? I didn’t think I was your type, Dorian, but you’ll hear no objections from me…” She winked at him as he made a grimace._

_I know how irresistible I am, Eve, but really… Don’t you think your Bull might object? I was just about to bring him up, as a matter of fact. Little passes the time as well as scandalous gossip.”_

_He saw the slight blush that crept unto her cheeks “What about yourself? I saw you stagger off with that soldier last night…”_

_Dorian scoffed “I was just giving him directions. You know how confusing that big castle of yours can be.”_

_“Directions to your bedroom, that is?” She jabbed him playfully on the shoulder with a grin, one he returned._

_What can I say? I-“ Evelyn stopped abruptly, Dorian almost bumping into her._

_Something’s wrong. I can feel it…” She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes were glowing green. “I can’t help you, Dorian.” Then a big, green vortex appeared, drawing him in and swallowing him. He reached out to her, calling for help,  but she let go of his hand and he disappeared into darkness._

“Dorian! _Dorian!_ ” He woke with a start, heaving for breath and blinking rapidly until he could tell who the figure in front of him was: Megan. She had a hold of his shoulders and was studying his face with a worried expression. “You’re alright. It was just a nightmare.” She let go of him slowly and he reached up to wipe some of the sweat from his brow.

Megan sat down next to him on the couch, letting him regain his breath before asking; “What was it about?”

He side-eyed her a bit, before deciding he might as well be honest with her. “About how I got here.” She nodded solemnly, apparently deciding not to probe further, for which Dorian was grateful.

“It’s nearly morning.” She said, looking out the window where the sun was already dawning. “I’ll go make us some breakfast and we can eat it in front of the TV, okay?” He nodded, sitting up and drawing the blanket tightly around himself. He needed to shake the dreams from his mind.

Soon after Megan returned with two bowls. “Cereal.” She explained, handing him his bowl and a spoon. He tasted it tentatively. It was sweet, but not terrible. Then she made the TV come alive, pressing a few buttons until she found something she deemed worthy of watching. Dorian could hardly concentrate on watching the people move around in front of him. All he could think about was Evelyn, Skyhold, Thedas... He was homesick and worried about the people he'd left behind.

“Wanna come to work with me tonight?” He turned to find Megan looking at him expectantly “I’ve got a night shift, so it’s probably gonna be busy. But you can hang out at the bar. Jase is gonna be there too. I promise he’ll be nice this time.” Dorian hesitated, not really sure what he wanted to do other than curl up into a ball and feel sorry for himself. “Come on, honey. Let’s get shitfaced.”

Megan smiled at him brightly. The prospect of getting immensely drunk _did_ have more appeal than just being alone in Megan’s apartment, feeling sorry for himself. And he was rather curious about this bar of hers. “Alright.”

Later that night, they walked into the bar where Megan worked. It wasn’t anything like Dorian had imagined. It was dark, with different-coloured lights all over. It was also _very_ loud. “What is _that_ noise?” He asked, looking around to the source of the sound, but it was like it was coming from all over.

“Music!” Megan said through the noise. “Come on, it’s _a little_ quieter at the bar.” She dragged him through a big group of people who were – apparently – dancing and up to the bar, where she sat him down in the corner and poured him a beer. It _was_ rather good, he had to admit. Megan got busy after that, mixing strange drinks Dorian had never seen before, pouring beers and exchanging quips with the many, many customers. Whenever she got a small break, she would go over to talk to Dorian, but she didn’t have a lot of time. Dorian didn’t mind though. He was content to just sit there, enjoy his beer and watch all the strange people walk by.

“Heeey…” He turned to the sound of a very slurred noise right by his ear and saw a clearly intoxicated girl standing close to him and coming ever closer. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned against him. “What’s your name?”

He sighed. “Dorian.” He couldn’t be bothered to ask for hers.

“Dorian.” The r rolled on her tongue and she smiled at him. “You’re _hot._ ” He looked at her in confusion. Something told him, that she wasn’t telling him that he was warm… “I dig the ‘stache.” She laughed loudly, making him recoil at bit at the loud noise right next to his ear. “Wanna dance?” She asked, pressing her body against his.

“Thank you, but no.” He turned towards his beer.

“Aw, come on!” She practically climbed into his lap, cutting off access to his beer and he felt his blood boil a little. _What an irritating person._  Back in Thedas, he would’ve sent her on her way with some clever quip, but in this world he felt utterly at a loss, not knowing how to handle anything or anyone. “Look, I’m…” _What was the word Megan had used?_ “Gay.”

“Oh!” Her eyebrows shut up and she climbed off his lap. “Guess the make-up should’ve been a clue.” She grinned. “Oh well. Bye!” With that she practically ran into the dancefloor, probably pouncing on some other poor soul.

“Sorry about Chelsea.” A recognisable voice said and Jason plumbed down next to him. Dorian had been dreading seeing Megan’s brother again, considering how the last time went, but it was a welcome change from this ‘Chelsea’ person. “She can be a bit…” He seemed to consider his choice of words for a bit, turning his beer in his hands. “Straight-forward.” He settled on.

“Well, she certainly isn’t shy.” Dorian agreed, earning a smile from the other man. _What a smile._ He had to remind himself that he didn’t like Jason.

“So, you really are gay, huh?” He looked a bit sheepish.

“Yes. I’m not trying to lure your sister into depravity by telling a lie. If that was indeed my intention, I could come up with something far more interesting, I assure you.”

Jason looked down into his beer, before looking back up at him through thick lashes. “Sorry. I’m very protective of my sister…” He looked to Megan, who was still quite busy behind the bar “She hasn’t always had an easy life. I just wanna make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” He took a deep swig of his beer.

Dorian chewed on that cryptic piece of information. “I suppose I can understand that.”

“Does that mean you accept my apology?” Jason turned to him with bright blue eyes and a hopeful smile, one Dorian returned. He was about to speak when he heard a commotion at the end of the bar. He turned to look and saw Megan arguing loudly with a young man, who looked to be around her own age and thoroughly drunk. As he stepped closer to her, she grimaced and pushed him away.

“Excuse me.” Jason left his seat and crossed the distance in quick paces, poking the young man on the shoulder and making him turn around. Jason stepped close to him, saying something the young man evidently didn't care for, as it earned him a punch to the face.  Dorian got up from his chair, as he watched the two men push and pull each other, until a couple of other men came over and dragged them outside.

Megan ran after them and Dorian followed. Once outside, people were standing around watching, as the men who’d dragged them out attempted to pull them off of each other. They almost succeeded, but the young man who’d caused the disturbance got one more punch in, this time knocking Jason to the ground. “Fucking queer.” He said and spat on him, before walking away.

Megan was about to run after him, but Jason held her back. “ _Fuck you, Robbie!_ Piece of shit..." She practically spat the words, before turning around to examine Jason's face. He recoiled from her touch, his cheek already swollen. “You alright? For fuck sake, Jase, _why_ did you have to get involved?”

Jason mumbled something unintelligible as Dorian walked over. “Everything alright? That was a rather dramatic display.”

Jason said nothing, he only looked down at the ground, looking shameful. Megan looked over her shoulder to Dorian, shaking her head. “Let’s go home.”


	5. Am I Tripping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason puts his foot in his mouth and Megan sees something unbelieveable...

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian sat on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer that Megan had provided him with. She’d gotten something cold for Jason’s cheek, which was swollen and red by the time they’d gotten home and then she’d put him up in her own bedroom. She came back into the living-room, carefully closing the door behind her before dropping onto the couch with a sigh. “ _That_ was not how I imagined this evening playing out. Sorry about that.” She reached for her own bottle, which had been waiting for her on the coffee table.

“That’s quite alright. Did you know that brute? If you don’t mind me asking.”

She looked down at the bottle as she slowly turned it in her hands, playing with the piece of paper plastered on it. “It was my ex-boyfriend, Robbie. He comes by sometimes... When he’s _drunk_.” She took a deep swig of the bottle, taking in Dorian’s expression. “Yup. I sure know how to pick them.” She laughed humourlessly.

“I’m hardly one to judge. I’ve been known to make some less-than-wise decisions when it comes to affairs, myself.”

They exchanged a smile and Megan lifted her bottle, eyeing it for a moment before speaking. “Well. Here’s to being a fool in love… Or whatever.” They clinked their bottles.

Dorian looked towards the bedroom door. “Your brother wasn’t kidding when he said he’s very protective of you.”

Megan snorted at that. “Protective? That’s one word for it.” Dorian looked at her quizzically, not entirely sure what she was getting at. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s nice having a big brother who looks out for you… Sometimes…” It seemed she wanted to leave it at that and Dorian was content to let it rest, despite the stab of curiosity he felt. The rest of the night they spent exchanging stories of torrid affairs and bad decisions, until they both fell asleep from drink and exhaustion.

Dorian awoke with a start a few hours later, just a slight buzz in his head still left over from drinking. His back was aching from sleeping in a sitting position and Megan was curled up next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. He was just about to wake her, when the bedroom door opened and Jason walked out. His cheek was less swollen now, but the red had turned blue and he looked a mess. That wasn’t what Dorian focused on, however, as the man was stark naked from the waist up. He swallowed once, his mouth feeling dry and not just from the hangover.

“Morning.” Jason said in a monotone voice. He didn’t answer and the other man didn’t wait for a response, before disappearing quickly behind the bathroom door. Without looking, he reached out with his hand, searching for his beer to quell some of the hangover that would no doubt set in within a few hours’ time, but instead he accidentally touched remote.

The TV turned on loudly, making him yelp and startling Megan awake. She jumped away from him with a surprised sound, blinking rapidly before burying her face in her hands with a groan. “ _Oh my god_ … I am never touching alcohol again.”

“You work in a bar.” Dorian pointed out, his voice hoarse from a dry throat. Megan shot him an unamused glare. She looked a fright, worse than her brother even, despite the fact that no one had punched her in the face. Her caramel hair all in disarray and her make-up running down her cheeks. Suddenly, Dorian realised that he might look no better. And Jason had just walked by. “ _Venhedis._ ”

“What?” Megan looked at him curiously.

"It’s Tevene. Not the prettiest of words, so you'll excuse me for not translating it.” He explained.

“Oh… Right.” She squeezed her eyes together tightly and started rubbing her temples in circular motions.

He sighed. “I really should start working on a way to get back.” He almost felt guilty, getting shamelessly drunk, whilst his friends where still back in Thedas facing _his_ countrymen and an evil magister.

She looked up at him with doe-eyes. “You know, you could stay…”

He shook his head with a small smile. “I know you don’t believe me, sweetheart, and I do appreciate the offer. But I have a home and I need to get back to it.”

She looked down at her lab, looking at little sad. “How do you wanna go about this?”

“I think a good place to begin would be going back to the place where I arrived. It must have some kind of arcane energy, otherwise a rift wouldn’t have been able to open there.”

She nodded. “Alright. I’ll take you. _Later._ ” She got up and walked into the kitchen.

Just then, Jason exited the bathroom, still only wearing soft pants. He had a towel around his neck, which he used to rub his hair dry. He plumped down on the couch next to Dorian, who watched him with interest as he softly poked at his blue cheekbone. “Does it hurt?”

Jason looked at him, dropping his fingers into his lap. “Not much. Pride’s seen better days, though.” He shot him a lopsided smile. “I’m really not a fighter.”

 _You’ve got the body for it though._ Dorian had to bite his lips to keep the words from spilling out. He really was _terrible_ , but he couldn’t help himself. Jason was just so… Different. Interesting. Mysterious, even. “What are you then?”

Jason’s brow furrowed a little, like he didn’t understand what he meant, but he smiled nonetheless. “Well, I study architecture…”

“Truly?”

“You’re surprised.”

“I’ll admit, I imagined you doing something a little more…” His eyes scanned Jason quickly, enough to show interest, but not so long he couldn’t deny it. “Physical.”

Jason shot him a grin, leaning just a quarter of an inch closer. “Oh, I’ve got the mind too.” He leaned back, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to untangle his locks, their miniscule flirting session apparently over. “So what did you do? Before? Megan said something about an… Inquisition?” He said the words carefully and Dorian felt his stomach churn a little. _Right. I’m a loony._

“Yes.” Dorian cleared his throat a little, preparing himself to be put under scrutiny “It’s a peace-keeping organisation, of sorts. Difficult to explain.”

“You know, Dorian. I read about you on that page Megan found…”

“That so?” The words came out a little harsher than intended, but Jason didn't seem to pay any mind. "Yes. Something about your father wanting to change you?” Dorian shifted uncomfortably, feeling heat rising to his cheeks from anger. It wasn't something he liked discussing with his friends, as a matter of fact he'd only told Felix and Evelyn, and he certainly didn't wish to discuss it with a  _stranger._ “All I’m saying is that, sometimes, when people hurt us… It can be impossible to talk about. So it’s easier to project those feelings onto someone else, to protect ourselves. It’s easier to _be_ someone else. Like a hero. Perhaps, someone we can identify with…”

“ _Don’t._ ” Jason flinched a little at his angry tone. “ _Don’t_ presume to know _anything_ about me.” He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He was usually able to handle anger better than this, but something about Jason just set him off.

Megan looked startled at his angry entry. “What happened?”

Dorian took a deep breath, reigning it in, so he wouldn’t say something he might regret. “Do you mind going now? To the place where you found me?”

“Jason said something, didn’t he?”

“Please, Megan.”

“Alright. Just… Let me get my coat.”

They’d walked in compatible silence for a while, Dorian for once enjoying the cool air against his skin. “He means well.” He looked at Megan, who was smiling at him sweetly “Jason.” She sighed, looking down at her feet as they walked. “He just… Wants to help. He _always_ wants to help.” She chuckled humourlessly. “He’s very involved in my life. _Too involved._ I have to kick him out of it, sometimes. Convince him I need to make my own mistakes.” She sighed. “He just wants to protect me.”

“From what?” Dorian couldn’t help the irritation from spilling out with his words.

She shrugged. “The world. It can be cruel place.” Her lip twitched downwards, and she looked ahead at nothing in particular. Then she stopped him. “We’re here.”

He hardly recognised the alley, though he did recognise the smell. Rotting garbage. _Lovely._ “Where specifically?” She walked ahead, stopping before a few trashcans and pointed. He moved them away, searching frantically, until he blessfully found something. A mark on the wall.  _Thank the Maker._

“What is that? Graffiti?” Megan touched the mark tentatively.

“No. It’s a rune. Not one I'm familiar with, however.” He traced it with his fingers, gasping as he felt the familiar thrum of magic underneath his fingertips.

Megan put a hand to his shoulder. “What is it?” He slowly withdrew his hand, focusing on keeping the arcane energy within his grasp. _Careful now._ He slowly reached out to it, calling on the smallest amount of heat. _There._ He’d managed to conjure the smallest of flames, but he nearly wept with happiness. It felt so _good_ , like a missing part of him had returned. He hadn't even realised just how much he'd missed his magic.

Megan gasped, taking a big step back, her eyes big as saucers as she stared at the flame within his hand. “How….” She sputtered “How did you do that?”

He smiled brightly at her. “Magic.”

“What… _Am I tripping_?” She leaned down, looking under his hand, then behind him and the trashcans. He couldn't help but chuckle at her frantic reaction. “This isn’t funny, Dorian. _Tell me how you’re doing that!"_

He sighed, closing his hand and reluctantly extinguishing the flame. “ _Magic._ ”

She looked at his closed hand, then back at him. “Shit.”


	6. So... Movie Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we see Jason's side of things... And things go down ;)

_POV: Jason_

Jason stopped just outside the door, going over the apology again in his head. He’d gone too far this time, he knew that. Whatever demons that had made Dorian this way, it wasn’t something to be fixed in an afternoon. Certainly, not by him. He sighed audibly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Megan had always said he was a meddler, but that usually only pertained to her life. His hand ghosted across the door handle as he considered whether he should give Dorian more time to cool off or if he should simply get this over with. A small part of him was hoping they weren’t back from their walk yet, but it had been hours and dinnertime had long since passed, so they surely would.

He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. _Coward._ Then he heard something from inside the apartment. Like a scream. _Megan._ He barged in to find his sister jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he’d thought something was truly wrong. “What’s going on?”

Megan reluctantly stopped her shenanigans, visibly reigning it in. “Nothing, I’m just… Excited about work.” She laughed, side-eyeing Dorian, who just shook his head and smiled indulgantly at her. She looked at her watch. “ _Shit._ I’m late!” She ran to the door, grabbing jacket and purse on the way and only stopping briefly to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Love you. Bye!”

Jason smiled to himself. It was surely meant as a good-luck kiss. His sister knew him too well. He looked to Dorian, who stood there a little awkwardly, appearently not knowing exactly where to look. It seemed very uncharacteristic for the man, who had always seemed hesitant but confident nonetheless. “I… Wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?” He could tell that Dorian was still scorned. Equally from the tone of his voice and the way his gaze suddenly found righteous purchase in his own. If looks could kill, Jason was fairly certain he'd be dead meat. He gestured for them to sit and was relieved that Dorian did so, after a slight moment of hesitation.

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize. I was way outta line…” He scratched his face awkwardly. “Look. I just wanted to you to feel like you could tell me, if there was anything… But you don’t know me and I don’t know _you_ as you fairly pointed out. I'm sorry."

For a few agonizing moments, Dorian just looked at him. Studying his face, as if to judge whether or not he was being sincere. He was just about to further explain himself, when the other man exhailed deeply through his nose, his gaze softening. "I suppose I can appreciate the sentiment."

Jason dared a small smile. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

The other man’s face suddenly went from fairly-serious to… Something else. His lips twitched into a smile and his eyes glittered. It was rather beautiful and he felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. “Forgiveness, is it? Hmm, let me think…” Dorian said, tapping his chin with his finger.

Jason laughed at that. “So cruel.” They simply looked at each other for a moment, before Dorian broke eye contact, opting to look ahead but still smiling nonetheless. “So… Movie night?”

Dorian looked at him strangely, his brow furrowing like perhaps he hadn’t heard him. But when he gestured to the TV, it seemed to dawn on him. “Oh… Certainly.”

They were an hour into the movie, when Dorian broke the comfortable silence. “Might I ask you something?”

Jason turned his head, stuffing a few more popcorns into his mouth. “Sure.”

“Megan said something earlier… About you wanting to protect her from the world? I admit I’m curious and since you apparently know the story of _my_ life…” He raised a curious eyebrow at him, giving him an almost challenging look, though his voice was soft and cautious.

Jason looked into his lap, considering it. “If you’d rather not discuss it…”

He shook his head at the other man, attempting a small smile. “It’s alright... Did you know Meg’s my _half-_ sister?”

Dorian shook his head no. “We share a father. He divorced my mom when I was… Four, I think. He found Meg’s mom just a year later and they had Megan right away. He managed to stay with them two years, before leaving…” He couldn’t help the bitterness from seeping into his voice, despite years of trying to come to terms with the subject. "He'd been so uninvolved in my life and now he was about to do the same to Meg. She was just a little girl... I wanted to take care of her."He looked at Dorian, attempting to divulge whether or not the man regretted asking, but he only nodded along, seeming genuinely interested in the story. “She hasn't had it easy. Her mom was sick. Depressed. In and out of the hospital a couple of times. Then she got cancer and died, when Meg was just sixteen."

“I feel like I’m breaking my own rule at this point.” Dorian smiled sympathecially.

“Don’t worry, she won’t mind. She doesn’t mind talking about it, but she doesn’t do it unprompted. Doesn’t wanna make anyone _uncomfortable_." He laughed humorlessly, shaking his head at the notion. "Anyway... She didn't do well in school... Had a lot of troubles. And... Everyone always seemed to leave her. So I stayed."

Dorian made a 'hmm' noise, narrowing his eyes a bit as if considering the story. "I'm sure she will say I've sometimes outstayed my welcome." He smiled a lopsided smile. "I do know she can take care of herself now... I just want her to know I’ll always be there, you know?”

Dorian smiled sweetly. “So… A good mind _and_ a good heart.”

Jason grinned at him. “Not to mention an amazing body.” He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, not about to let go how Dorian had checked him out earlier.

The other man leaned in a bit closer, his voice lowering. “How could I forget?”

He felt that flutter again and a warmth spread in his chest.  _Oh-oh._ This was ridiculous. Dorian was... Well, he thought he was a video-game character. He couldn’t possibly consider... But he was _so_ close and when his eyes trailed down to those lush lips, Jason couldn’t help himself. He simply _had to._

The kiss started slow, hesitantly. As if they were just doing a test-run to see if this was _really_ something worth pursuing. But soon it evolved, both of them pressing closer together and tentatively reaching out to touch each other. The sound from the TV slowly died as the feel and taste of Dorian took centre stage. He tasted sweet, almost vanilla-like and his lips felt soft as they pressed against his own, tongues chasing each other as the kiss deepened. Jason reached up to run his hand over the soft hair at Dorian’s nape, enjoying the velvety feel between his fingers.

Suddenly, a sound breached their bubble. Something falling onto the floor. He pulled back in surprise to see Megan standing in the doorframe. Her purse was on the floor, the contents of it spread out and a coin rolling all the way to the sofa they were seated on.

She was gaping at them and for a minute they all just stared at each other awkwardly, before she snorted and her face split into a wicked grin. “Should I leave and come back?”

“ _No!_ ” He and Dorian both said at once, exchanging a quick glance, before looking back at Megan who seemed to be more and more amused by the situation. Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. “No… You don’t have to go.” He couldn’t help a little regret spilling into his voice. It had been a _really good_ kiss. But the moment was over.


	7. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian persuades Meg to take him to the library, where they find out a little more about the magical rune and run into a special someone

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian sat in the kitchen, leaning back in the chair and attempting to enjoy his coffee, while Megan danced around to some ridiculous tune that was, apparently, considered music in this world, all the while doing their dishes. The so-called music wasn’t the reason he had trouble focusing on the coffee, however, which he’d actually found to be surprisingly good in this realm. Megan had a spicy one, that reminded him a little of Tevinter. The reason he was having trouble concentrating was his mind’s unwillingness to produce or perceive any other image than the one of himself and Jason last night.

He kept seeing the other man in his mind. Feeling the sensation of his hands ghosting across his body. His drink even seemed to taste like him, which was more than a little bizarre and sent shivers down his spine. He inwardly scolded himself. Sitting here, daydreaming about a person he’d kissed _once_  like some love-stricken maiden,when he should be focusing on how to get home.

It had been a mistake. A foolish mistake in the heat of the moment. No doubt, Jason thought so as well. He’d left soon after his sister had arrived, some excuse about having to get up early to go to a lecture. A pretence, if Dorian had ever seen one.

“Hey dreamy!” He blinked rapidly, the sound of Megan’s voice willing him back to reality. She grinned at him as if she could read his thoughts exactly. “I said: What do you wanna do today? I’ve had the most boring dayshift, so I wanna do something fun!”

Dorian sighed. “I really should be figuring out how to get back. Perhaps a library…”

Megan’s face dropped. “A library? _Really?_ Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve sat foot in a library?”

He chuckled at her pouting. “Your brother said you didn’t enjoy school much.”

“I bet my brother said a lot of things.” She said with a low tone and a wicked smile, earning an unamused glare. “But no. Didn’t like it, wasn’t good at it, not planning on going back.”

“You’re a bright girl, Megan. Are you really going to be a bartender for the rest of your life?”

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "I think you've been spending too much time with my brother. You're starting to sound like him." He hummed absent-mindedly, not wanting to fuel the topic further. She sat down across from him, light-blue doe-eyes staring up at him. “Alright. Library today… Fun tomorrow? _Please?_ ”

He sighed. “Fun tomorrow _if_ we find something usable today.” That seemed to agree with her as she broke into a brilliant smile.

An hour later they stepped into the biggest library Dorian had ever set foot in. It was several floors, packing with knowledge right of the picking. It almost pained him physically that he couldn’t read it by himself. “So what are we looking for?” Megan asked, already sounding bored.

“Something about magic or runes. Preferably both.”

She hummed, going over to a machine to type something like she did on her phone sometimes. “Alright. Two floors up.” She said but a second later.

“Incredible. How can you not come here all the time?” If he had this much knowledge at his fingertips… But Megan just shrugged indifferently as she lead them up the stairs, making him sigh with frustration.

She was sliding her finger down the line of books, reciting numbers to herself until she came upon the right one. “Here!” She picked it off the shelf and slammed it onto the table a little harder than Dorian would have liked. “Alright, let’s see if we can find that rune…” She started flipping through the pages, before giving up with a frustrated sigh and handing the book over to him. At least, he could look at the pictures.

It was a thick book and it took him a good five minutes to find the right one, nearly putting Megan to sleep in the meantime, but he did it. “Here.” He handed to book back to Megan. “What does it say?”

She squeezed her eyes at the page. “It’s a Nordic rune… A mark that represented Bifrost.”

“Bifrost?”

She hummed, reading on. “It’s a rainbow bridge, that was said to reach between the world of mortals and Asgard. The realm of the Nordic Gods. Strange…”

“Why strange?”

“Norse mythology comes from Scandinavia. Sweden, Denmark, Norway… All countries far away from here. Why would a Nordic Rune show up in the middle of New York?”

“Magic.”

“Is that your answer for everything?”

“Not _everything._ But a lot of things.”

“How convenient.”

“Meg?” Dorian turned in his chair to see Jason standing a few feet behind him, books tucked under his arm and a bag slumped over his shoulder. “Fancy meeting you here.” He said with aggravation better reserved for the man’s sister. He looked back at Megan who looked curiously like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Jason walked over to them, putting his books down on the table. “What are you doing here?”

Megan shrugged. “Reading.”

Dorian felt the blood rise to his cheeks under Jason’s gaze. What if it seemed like he had wanted to go there, just to run into him? He sent Megan an angry glare, but she only smiled at him sweetly, before looking back to her brother. "Hey Jase. Any idea why something from Norse mythology might show up in New York?"

He looked at little taken aback at the question. "Well, any number of reasons, I imagine. Perhaps a collector brought it from Scandinavia. Or, perhaps, it was brought along by the Vikings who migrated here."

She hummed, nodding for a few instances, before slamming her palms against the wooden surface of the table. "Well! I’m gonna get some coffee.” And with that she left them alone. _Conniving little…_

“Runic Magic.” Jason read aloud, turning the book over in his hands. “I didn’t realise Meg was interested in Norse Mythology.” He arched an incredulous eyebrow, seeming to doubt his own words as he spoke them.

“I fear she was indulging me. It’s been ages since I’ve been in a library, so I suggested we go. I didn’t realise she’d be bringing me to your school.” He said, as a way of explanation.

Jason’s eyebrows shut up in surprise. “Is that a problem?” He looked down at the table. He really did hate these conversations. "Look, Dorian. About last night…”

“You don’t have to say anything." He said quickly. "I understand.” He attempted as casually as possible, trying not to break eye contact even though he badly wanted to.

“Understand what?”

“That it was a mistake.”

Jason looked at him for a moment, studying his face, before answering. “I see.” He caressed the books for a moment, looking down at the titles as he did so. “I’m sorry you feel that way.” He looked back up to meet Dorian’s gaze. There was something unexpected there, Dorian found. Something like sincerity.

“You... Don’t?”

The other man smiled ruefully. “Regret kissing a beautiful man? How could I?” Dorian’s gaped at him a little, not knowing exactly what to say. It was just so interely unexpected. “But I understand if you’d rather forget about it. It’s alright.” He said with a sigh.

“I…” Just then Megan returned with her coffee, sitting down and chatting away with her brother about something or other. Dorian couldn't hear. All he could do was attempt to steady his heartbeat as it thumped away in his chest. Oh, he was in trouble...


	8. Like, The Best Thing Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is being a total shipper ;-)

_POV: Megan_

Megan took another deep draught of her Slurpee, enjoying how Dorian’s lips twisted slightly downwards in disgust at the bothersome sound. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from grinning. She couldn’t help pushing his buttons – it was just too much fun.

She sighed contently, closing her eyes for a moment and basking in the glorious sun. Winter was finally coming to an end and she felt her good mood return along with the sunlight. She'd always hated winter and the cold. Something she and Dorian had in common, she'd found out. The man had kept his promise to spend the day with her. They’d gone shopping, which she knew he’d enjoy as well, even though he spend the majority of the time complaining about the lack of “proper materials” and so on. Now they were simply sitting in the park, watching people stroll by in compatible silence.

She had noticed that Dorian was perhaps a little too quiet, his brow slightly furrowed as if in deep thought. "Thinking about home?"

“What?” He looked at her confused for a moment, before quickly attempting to collect himself, much to her amusement. “Ah, home. Yes, of course.”

“Just tell him how you feel.”

He looked at her, annoyed, before sighing in apparent defeat. “You say that like it’s a simple thing. Easily imagined.”

“Could be. What’s the worst that can happen? You already know that he likes you.” She took another slurp, as she shrugged at him.

“Likes _kissing_ me. There’s a vast difference.”

She had to laugh at that, which earned her another annoyed glare. "Jase isn't like that. He doesn't just go around  _kissing_ anyone." She said with an arched eyebrow, trusting that he understood her meaning. "He's much too serious for that, I'm afraid. And if I thought that's all you were after, I'd have threathened you with a steak knife by now."

Dorian snorted uncharacteristically at that. "Good to know."

She put away her Slurpee, to lay her hand on his shoulder instead. "He does like you, Dorian. Remember, he still thinks you’re stark raving mad. So he must _really_ like you, if he’s willing to go there.”

She grinned at him, but her comment didn't have the desired effect, as his brow just furrowed deeper. “Which just makes this all the more insane. Besides, for all we know I’ll be going back soon and that will be the end of it. Best leave it.” He said, clearly attempting to convince himself along with her.

"You don't know that. It could be years, if at all. Let’s be honest. All we’ve got is a weird rune symbol. You should be happy in the meantime.”

“And what if the day does come?”

"I don't want to see either of you hurt. But you don't know tomorrow any better than I do. Besides, it might not even work out between the two of you or it could be, like, the best thing ever. Are you really not going to take a chance on finding out?" He chewed on his lip, as if considering her point. Just then, her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. She turned it over to show him the screen, which had a picture of her brother. “Speak of the devil. Hello?”

_“Hey sis. Went by your place on my way home from school, but you weren’t there…”_

Her place was definitely not on his way home, but she decided to let it rest. “Me and Dorian are at the park.” She winked at him mischievously, as she said his name.

 _“Oh… Well, I wanted to invite the two of you for dinner, actually. My place._ ”

“The two of us?”

_“Yes, Megan. Things got a little awkward between me and him at the library yesterday… But he’s your friend and I’d like him to be mine too. Besides, it’s been too long since I’ve had you over.”_

“Alright. I’ll text you.”

 _“Thanks. See you later, Meg._ ”

“So...” She put down her phone with a sigh. “Jase has invited us for dinner tonight.”

Dorian's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Oh. I..."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Nothing has to happen  _tonight._ Remember, I'll be there too." Oh, she'd be there. For a while.


	9. I Don't Want Us To Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase and Dorian talk... And then they stop talking.

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian stared at his glass, filled to the brim with red wine that he equally wanted to swallow down in a single gulp and push away from himself in frustration. Dinner had been amenable, if a bit awkward on his part. Jason had tried to be friendly, but he simply had too much on his mind to endure small-talk. He'd been staring at his wine for the better part of an hour, he expected, not really hearing what Megan and Jason were talking about.

He’d thought long and hard about what Megan had said. The thought of not returning home anytime soon or at all made heart ache. He missed Evelyn. She would have known what to do about all of this. He even missed Skyhold, with its freezing halls and shamefully understocked library. He missed his friends. The thought of leaving them to face Corypheus on their own, didn't sit well with him at all. He had to keep trying to get back. But in the meantime...

He was starting to grow fond of his world, or, at least, the people in it. Megan, even though she had a knack for being aggravating at times, had become a dear friend. Better than he deserved, probably. And Jason... Everytime he looked at him, he felt  _something_. He couldn't quite explain it, but it was equally wonderful and completely terrifying. He wasn't certain he wouldn't regret pursuing this, that it wouldn't lead him down a dangerous path, but Megan was right. He had to try. The only thing he was certain about, was that he'd regret it, if he never learned whether Jason felt anything similar.

He looked up as the sound of Megan’s phone pierced the air. She excused herself and got up to go into the kitchen.

Jason shot him a sweet smile, one that made his heart beat a little faster. “You alright, Dorian? You’ve been quiet all night.”

He attempted a smile of his own. “My apologies. I suppose I’ve been lost in thought.”

“Oh?” He said, pouring more wine into their glasses.

Just then, Megan came back into the room with her leather jacket on and arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if preparing to protect herself from the cool night air. “Carol called. They’re totally swamped at the Corner, so I’m gonna go pick up an extra shift. You two gonna be alright?”

Jason’s brow furrowed. “On a Tuesday?”

“Yup.” She offered him a kiss to the cheek before walking around the table and offering Dorian the same.

“Need money for a cab?”

“Nope. Bye!” With that she was on her way towards the door in quick strides.

“Stick to the main street!” Jason managed to holler, before she slammed the door behind her, making him utter a frustrated sigh.

Dorian couldn't even muster the energy to be angry with her. He really should have expected this. _‘Remember, I’ll be there too.’ Right._ She really was a conneiving little shit, that one. But he was fairly certain he'd be completely lost without her.

“Don’t mind her.”

He looked up to find Jason grinning at him. “Beg pardon?”

“I know my sister. As much as she gets on my case about me being overinvolved in her life, she can get just as involved in my. Especially when it comes to…” He trailed off, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. “Well. Suffice it to say… Meg has her ideas. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I’d like us to be friends."

Honesty seemed to come so easily to Jason, something which Dorian admired greatly, seeing as he had quite a bit more trouble with it, at least when it pertained to his own feelings.

Jason got up to collect their plates and went into the kitchen, allowing Dorian a few precious moments to collect himself. He felt silly. How long had it been since he'd had this much trouble being with a man? Not since his early schooldays, to be certain. But this was different. Sex, he could handle, easily. This, however...

He felt his heart thump against his chest, as soon as Jason returned. Now or never. He stood up quickly. “I don’t.”

Jason furrowed his brow at him, not understand his meaning. “I don’t want us to be friends.”

The other man looked taken aback at that, a little hurt even. “Oh.”

“What I mean is… I’d like us to be more than just friends.”

Jason’s eyebrows retreated about into his hairline, but his face twisted into a winning smile. “Oh! But I thought…”

Dorian sighed a little. “Where I’m from… Anything between two men… It’s about pleasure. It doesn’t go beyond that. I thought it was the same for you. That I couldn’t… Hope for more.” These were possibly the most difficult words he’d ever had to say, but the look on Jason’s face, the way his eyes were so soft and kind. It made it marginally easier, even if he did feel his insides screaming at him that this was unsafe territory.

The other man stepped closer, never losing his gaze. “I understand...” He reached up to touch Dorian’s cheek and it felt like fire against his skin. “You know, this is not at all how I pictured this evening going… Not that I’m complaining.” He shot Dorian a winning grin, one that put him at ease.

He chuckled at that. “Good.” Then he surged forward, catching Jason in a passionate kiss that felt like they were making up for lost time. Hands roamed each other’s bodies, exploring soon-to-be exposed skin, heating each other up as they pressed close together.

Whatever else happened, he could never regret this.


	10. Pick Up, Pick Up, Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later

_POV: Megan - Dorian (shift indicated by '....')_

_Three months later…_

Megan smacked the door behind her with a yawn, dropping her jacket to the floor and throwing her keys on the coffee table, all her intentions on having a nice cup of coffee after a too-long shift at the bar. It’d keep her up even longer, but what the hell. She didn’t have a circadian rhythm to speak of, anyway.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, as she didn’t hear the familiar clang of metal against glass.  She squinted her eyes against the dark and realised the keys had landed on top of the many books Dorian had dragged home from the library.

She sighed at the clutter of books and notes spread across the table and the sofa. These days, Dorian spent more time at Jason’s apartment than here, but apparently, he was content to leave his mess behind. He hadn’t stopped his search for a way to activate the rune they found, which meant that Megan had spent much of her free time reading aloud to him. So far, their search had come up empty. These last few weeks, however, he'd spent less time researching and more time... Doing whatever it was he did with her brother, which she really didn't want to think too much about.

She’d tried to convince him to show Jason his magic, but so far he’d refused, much to her confusion. Jason still thought that Dorian was going through some sort of life crisis, that made him want to be someone else. It was hard to talk about, when she knew the truth. But for some reason, Dorian was reluctant to share it and she had to respect his wishes. Not like she could convince Jason on her own, anyway.

After having brewed a nice, strong cup she plumped into the sofa, picking up a book at random and flipping through it, just looking at the pictures. _This doesn’t look familiar._ They must not have gone through this one yet. She sighed into her coffee. She must really be bored to be looking through these on her own. She’d much rather watch TV, but she hadn’t exactly paid the bill… She cringed at the thought, so she decided to focus on the book instead.

She flipped through the book at random. This was all stuff they’d read about in the other books and on the internet. _Bifrost is a burning rainbow bridge that reaches between Midgard and Asgard… May have originally represented the Milky Way… Blah blah blah… Words of Heimdallr to access Bifrost…_ She stopped on the page, sputtering her coffee all over it. “Shit!” She quickly used the sleeve of her shirt, to undo the damage her coffee had done to the page, before looking over it again in disbelief. “Shit.”

She felt about the sofa at random, desperately looking for her phone before she realised she’d left it in her jacket. She stumbled to the floor, shaking her jacket until her phone fell out with a thumb and quickly found Dorian on speed-dial. “Pick up, pick up, pick up…”

....

Dorian reluctantly woke from a rather nice dream, he instantly forgot. Something rather irritating was making a noise close to his head.  He looked confused at the phone Meg had procured for him few months back, that was blinking and vibrating. She'd insisted he get one and he had to admit, it was rather handy. He could speak to her, when he was here and to Jason, when he was at home. He'd heard of crystals that could do the same in his world, but never seen one up close.

“You gonna answer that?” Jason croaked out next to him, before enveloping himself in the sheets to block out the light.

He reached over and picked it up in time to see the name _Megan_ blink up at him rapidly. He slowly swiped his thumb across the screen, as she’d taught him. _Bloody thing._ “Hello?”

 _“Dorian! Dorian… You’re not going to believe it. I found something! Oh my GOD, I can’t believe it’s been lying on my fucking coffee table for the past week!_ ”

“Meg. It's late."

_“Oh right. I think I know how to open that portal of yours…”_

“What?” He sat up in bed with a start. “Truly?”

_“Yeah! It was so weird, I just picked up this book and started flipping through it. And yes, I picked up a book on my own, hooray me. Anyway, I’d made a cup of coffee, because I really had a hankering after my nightshift, you know how it is…”_

“Megan.”

 _“Sorry! I wound up on this random page, and there it was! Ta-da! We’ve gotta meet at the place first thing in the morning and see if it works. It’s just these strange words you gotta say…. I mean, I don’t know if it will really work, but it’s a solid lead, right?_ ”

“Right…”

“ _You okay?”_

“Yes, I’m fine. Just… Call me in the morning and we’ll meet.” He hung up and stared down at the display for a moment, feeling a very strange sensation in his chest, one he couldn’t quite describe. He’d been so adamant in finding a solution in the past three months, making little to no progress. He just hadn’t expected it to come over night. And so suddenly…

“You okay?”

He looked over to find Jason staring at him, just barely able to make out his face in the dark room, only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. He smiled at him sweetly. “I’m fine. Your sister just told me a… Dramatic story.”

Even through the dark, he could tell the man was rolling his eyes. “I bet. Come here.” He pulled Dorian close, wrapping him in his arms and kissing the side of his face. Dorian revelled in the feeling, not sure if he would get many more nights like this. He tried to push the thought away, but it wouldn't budge. This was what he had been afraid of all along. He finally decided to let it rest 'til morning and allowed sleep to overtake him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to shift POV in the middle of a chapter in this story, but I kinda had to make this one chapter the exception to the rule for the story's sake. Didn't wanna split this one into two, so... :)


	11. Holy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat!

_POV: Megan_

“Is it still working?”

Megan watched with interest as Dorian’s fingers ghosted over the rune on the wall, before his lips curled into a smile as he conjured a small flame in his hand. "It's working just fine." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if reveling in the magic, as he without a doubt did. He’d once told her that being without magic, was like a part of his soul was missing. She couldn't even imagine what that was like.

“So? Should we just… Say the words?”

Dorian opened his eyes just as he extinguished the small flame. “I’m not sure that would be wise. We don’t know what will happen. Even if it works as we want it to, the last time a portal like that opened, I ended up here.” He shot her a knowing look, but a smile none the less.  _The day we met._

Megan sighed melodramatically at him and crossed her arms. “But if we don’t say them, we’ll never know!”

He seemed to consider that for a moment, perhaps just for her benefit. “You do have a point. But how will we know the portal will lead us to Thedas? Does the book say anything about navigation?”

She skimmed over the words again. “Nope. Just that it will lead ‘to the realm of the gods’.”

He nodded solemnly. “We should keep searching. There are still books we haven’t looked in yet and they may contain the information we need."

“Are you sure that safety is the only thing holding you back?” He shot her a look that told her this wasn’t the time to discuss that particular subject and she recoiled. “Look, I’ve gotta go to work. We can look through the books tonight.”

“Very well.” They walked out the alleyway and parted ways, Dorian offering her a single wave before strolling down the pavement towards her place. She smiled at the thought that a mere six months ago, he had been too afraid to take even a single step.

As soon as he was out of sight, she hurried back down the alleyway, back to the rune. Her heart was beating fast, equally from being nervous and exited. She knew Dorian would just postpone this, while he figured out what and when to tell Jason. That could take weeks, if not months. Time she simply couldn’t wait, she _had_ to know if this would work.

She took a deep breath, staring with purchase down at the words on the page in front of her. She said the verse as calmly as she could and with determination, eyeing the rune over the edge of the book, whenever she wasn’t actively reading the letters.

“….Open.” She immediately took a step back, staring with fascination for a few moment as absolutely nothing happened. The rune looked exactly as it always had. She made a disappointed noise and closed the book shut with a thump. _Damn it._ All those months of being bored to tears, helping Dorian through one book after another and then the big moment comes and nothing. It was hardly fair. Just as she turned to walk away, however, she saw something out the corner of her eye. Like a green light. Her breath caught as she slowly turned on her heal, gaping at what unfolded before her. The light blinked again, blinding and becoming stronger as it expanded and swirled until it took up most of the wall. She dropped the book. _This is definitely not cool._

She wanted to run, but before she knew it, it was dragging her in. She fell over, trying to grab at the pavement, but it was useless. She screamed helplessly as the green light consumed her. She thought of Dorian and Jason. Would they ever know where she went? She felt tears in her eyes, but before she knew it, all went dark.

 

 _Am I dead?_ Everything was black. She couldn’t feel, couldn’t move. But all of a sudden, sensations came back into the world. She could feel her body aching and her head throbbing. She blinked her eyes open, everything around her slowly going from foggy to clear. She could her voices talking next to her, but it took a moment for her to register the words.

_“…did she come from?”_

_“….says she fell…”_

_“A rift? What… Demon…”_

_“Look at her Cassandra. Does she look particularly demon-y to you?”_

_“She could be in disguise. People don’t just jump out of rifts.”_

_“I did.”_

She made a strangled noise as the world came into focus. She saw a figure standing over her and panicked. She punched it, _him_ , in the face. The man recoiled, holding a hand over his bloody nose as the women he was with fussed over him, before looking at Megan in shock. She was shocked herself, holding a hand over her mouth. At first because, well, she’d just broken someone’s nose, but then she realized who the people staring back at her were.

“Holy shit.”


	12. A Friend Of Dorian's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thedas!

_POV: Megan_

“It worked.” She couldn't believe it. She was actually in Thedas! 

“ _What_ worked, exactly?” Leliana took a step closer, looking pretty scary for such a petite woman. Dorian had talked about her as such and Megan had seen pictures of her, but she was far more imposing in real-life than on screen.

Megan licked her lips slowly, her brain working overtime to come up with a good answer. She looked to the other people who were more or less scrutinizing her as well. She struggled to remember their names… _Josephine… Cassandra… C-something._ That was the one she’d punched. He was drinking some liquid and before she knew it, his nose had snapped back into place. She gaped at him, forgetting all about answering Leliana.

Cassandra stepped forward, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. “She asked you a question. _What_ worked?”

Megan recoiled on the couch, feeling a bit like she was going to be sick. An unfamiliar woman stepped forward, putting a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “Calm down. Can’t you see the poor girl is frightened?” She was a beautiful woman, with fiery red hair that was short and falling slightly into her face. She had kind, blue eyes and an even kinder smile, making Megan feel a bit more at ease.She smiled sweetly, stepping just a little closer. “My name is Evelyn Trevelyan. What’s yours?”  _Evelyn. That’s the Inquisitor._ Dorian had spoken very highly of her, so she felt glad that the woman seemed to be on her side.

“I’m Megan. I’m… A friend of Dorian’s.”

The group gasped in unison and Evelyn’s expression grew grave. Josephine cocked her head. “Lord Pavus had been missing almost six months.”

It was hard looking them in the eye, but she forced herself to do so. She needed to convey her earnesty. “I know. He fell through a rift… That’s when I found him. In my world.” How the hell was she supposed to convince them? They probably thought her a liar or insane.

“Your world?” C-something asked.

“New York. That’s where I’m from. We’ve been trying to find a way for him to get back for the past six months. I guess I found it…” She immediately felt a pang of homesickness. Why did she have to open a fucking rift in the first place? _Damn it, Meg._

“Why should we believe you?” Cassandra asked harshly and Megan felt heat rise to her face.

“Because it’s the goddamn truth!” She was a little surprised at her own anger. Maybe she was just afraid. “You’re Cassandra, right? Leliana. Josephine. And you’re the Inquisitor. He’s told me all about you.”

“You could have learned that elsewhere.” Leliana argued.

She sighed. “Look, I don’t care if you believe me. I just wanna go home.” She rubbed her face with her hands, already feeling exhausted. Suddenly, she felt very guilty about the way she’d treated Dorian when she’d just met him.  _Karma._

“How did you get here?” Evelyn asked, kneeling in front of her and looking all but desperate.

“I’m not sure. There was a rune, one Dorian didn’t know. We found a book that had these words… I said them and activated it. But I dropped the book before I got sucked in. I’m sorry.”

Evelyn looked defeated and she felt sorry for the woman. She had probably thought Dorian dead or worse, before she’d arrived. She must have noticed the look on her face, because she attempted a smile. “It’s not your fault. If you figured it out, perhaps Dorian can too.”

“For what it’s worth, he’s safe.”

Evelyn smiled again, truly this time. “That’s a relief.”

“You don’t actually believe her?” Cassandra said and Megan felt an ever growing ire for the woman, despite remembering a little saying about throwing rocks at glasshouses.

“Look at her.” Evelyn said. “Look at her clothes, the way she talks… What kind of spy or assassin would concoct a story like that and jump through a rift, just to get at us?”

“The Inquisitor has a point.” C-something said, cocking his head at her and eyeing her up and down. She automatically looked down at herself and remembered how Dorian had thought their clothes was ludicrous when he’d first arrived in New York. "Besides. If she is to stay here, we can still keep an eye on her."

“If she is to remain, perhaps we should find something more suitable for her to wear.” Josephine suggested. “I’ll arrange to have something brought to one of the guest quarters. She immediately started scribbling away on a piece of paper.

“If that’s alright with you?” Evelyn said in a kind voice. “We won’t hold you prisoner. But it really isn’t safe for you to wander around on your own. These are troubled times…”

Megan sighed deeply. “Not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“Hopefully Dorian will return soon and we can see about getting you home as well.” The woman tried to sound cheery, which was nice and all, but Megan really wasn’t in the mood. She was tired, hungry and angry at herself. “I really do have things to attend too, I’m sorry. Perhaps Cullen can show you to the guest quarters, on the way?” She looked over her shoulder where _Cullen_ nodded.

A moment later they were all on their way, giving her different pieces of instructions and telling her a millions things she didn’t really care to listen to at that moment. But one thing they all said was to go to her quarters and remain there for the time being. _Great. So much for not being a prisoner._ She got up from the couch to follow Cullen out through the hallway. She side-eyed him as he walked with purchase, offering her a polite smile every once in a while. “Sorry I punched you.”

Cullen looked at her with surprise. “I apologize for frightening you.” He hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. “But I must say… You do throw a mean punch.” He sounded almost impressed, his scarred lip tugging into a crooked smile.

She grinned at him. “Well, I used to box.” His brow furrowed in confusion and she shook her head. “Nevermind.”

They stopped before a wooden door, which Cullen opened to reveal a small but comfortable-looking chamber. “Here we are. My office is just down the hall, if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” She sat down on the bed, staring into her lap and feeling incredibly lonely. Cullen cleared his throat and she snapped her head back up. She hadn’t realised he was still there. “I… I’m certain it will be alright. Dorian is a brilliant mage. He’ll find a way to open that rift.”

He sounded so certain, she believed him. She hadn’t even realised how much she’d need to hear that _someone_ believed. She felt her lips twitch into a small smile. “Thank you, Cullen.”


	13. Magic Doesn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is having one hell of a day

_POV: Jason_

A sharp knock at the door made Jason drop the piece of toast that had been en route to his mouth. He sighed, closing his favorite book on architecture. He had been looking forward to having a day to himself - no school, no work. And frankly - no people.  _Probably the mailman._

He prepared a polite smile, despite feeling disgruntled, as he opened the door. “Dorian.” Whenever he hadn’t seen Dorian in a while, even if it was just for a couple of hours, it could still take his breath away how absolutely gorgeous the man was. He could never be sorry to see him. “This is a surprise. I thought you were spending the day with Meg? Not that I’m complaining.”

He reached out to pull Dorian in for a quick kiss, one which Dorian only half-heartedly returned. He drew back, looking the man over. He did look a bit rattled, his eyes wide and staring and brow slightly furrowed. “What’s the matter?”

“I…” Dorian stammered. He looked down at the book in his hands.

Jason squeezed his eyes together, managing to pick up from the back cover that is was a book on runes. Unsurprising. He and Megan had been reading those books non-stop for the past few months, all but refusing to disclose why. _Just a hobby,_ they’d say, but Jason knew his sister better than to believe that.

“Meg didn’t come home from work last night.”

Jason felt his heart skip a beat. “Well, did you try and call her?”

“Yes, but she didn’t answer.”

Jason immediately picked up his phone, choosing his #1 speed-dial and pacing the apartment restlessly, until he got Megan’s answering machine. “ _Damn it._ Alright, let's not panic... Let's go to her work, maybe they've seen her."

“Jason. I know where she is.”

He felt his brow furrow. _Why didn’t he just say so?_ “Where?”

Dorian looked down at the book again and back up. “Thedas.”

Jason threw up his arms in defeat, turning his back on Dorian. They hadn’t discussed ‘Thedas’ in weeks and secretly he was hoping love and patience would be a cure in and of itself, and that this fantasy of Dorian’s was weakening. But it seemed he still needed it in times of crisis. He tried to calm himself with a deep breath, before turning back around and looking Dorian deep in the eye. “Dorian, love. My sister is _missing._ I need you to tell me where you last saw her and what she said to you.”

He could see the tears prickle in Dorian’s eyes at not being believed and it tore at his heart. But right now Megan had to be his first priority.

“In the alley where she found me. She said she was going to work. But I found the book…” He stopped for a moment, as if considering something. “We should go there.”

“Excellent idea. Let me get my coat.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in an alley, staring at a strange runic symbol painted on the wall. “ _This_ is what has had you and my sister working like imbeciles with those books for the past three months? Graffiti?”

Dorian stepped closer to the rune, letting his fingers run over it. “What are you doing?”

"Proving you wrong." He watched as Dorian let his hands roam over the symbol again and again, his face twisting as he made a loud noise of frustration. _"Why isn't it working?!"_

"Dor..." He was getting increasingly concerned for the man, reaching out to grab his arm, but Dorian twisted away.

Then he ripped the book from his hands and started reciting a verse. They waited. And waited. And nothing happened. “I don’t understand…”

"Dorian. Magic doesn't exist."

The man looked as if Jason had ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of him. "You still think I'm mad."

He look down in silence for a moment, thinking carefully before answering. "I love you. But I think you have these ideas... About things that may not be." He expected Dorian to become angry, but instead he stared at him with something akin to reverence. "What?"

“That’s… You’ve never said that before.”

He considered for a moment, before it dawned on him. It had seemed to natural, he hadn’t even realized that was the first time he’d said it. “Oh. Well, I do.” This was possibly the worst timing in history for a declaration of love, but what the hell. Not like they were the most traditional couple anyway.

“I… Love you too.” Dorian smiled the most perfect smile he’d ever seen, but then he seemed to remember they were in the middle of an argument and he set his face sternly. “But you are terribly stubborn. Why can’t you accept that you don’t know everything? If you’d just open your mind _this_ much…”

He walked up to Dorian, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on. I need to find my sister."


	14. Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan tries to settle in at Skyhold

_POV: Megan_

Megan stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, tugging at the clothes that had been delivered the evening before to her chambers. She looked… Okay. The clothes were simple, nothing fancy, which she greatly appreciated. They didn’t want her to attract too much attention, they’d explained, which was fine by her. They’d also given her some strange-looking underwear, but she didn’t feel brave enough to venture into those quite yet. She’d elected to keep on her own bra, for now. Not like anyone was going to be looking at that anyway. 

They’d concocted a story for her, if anyone should ask. _Megan Langley. I’m from the Free Marches. Joined the Inquisition recently. Family? All gone to the war, I’m afraid._ Nothing too complicated for her to remember and nothing that invited too many questions.She felt a little bad about lying that her family had died, knowing that that would most likely be true for a lot of people in this world.

Josephine had arranged for her to be tutored on the ins and outs of Thedas, including countries, common sayings to make her sound more native and religion. In other words: School.  _Damn it._

The ‘Inner Circle’ would be informed of her true identity, she’d been told. Dorian had told her a little about them and she was curious to see them for herself, if a bit nervous as well.

She’d stayed in her room so far. Some kind soul had been considerate enough to have breakfast sent to her room, though it made her feel a bit silly. She looked at herself in the mirror, making a face. _Look at you. Hiding up here like a coward._ It really was ridiculous. She was in this strange new world. She should be exploring!

She righted her clothing one last time, before walking out the door with purpose. She walked quickly past the people in the hallway, like she was headed for some important task, so no one would stop her. When she finally reached the courtyard, she breathed a sigh of relief. _So far, so good._

She walked slowly, looking with fascination at all the people just going about their day. Soldiers training in the training ring. Merchants selling their wares. People talking, laughing, even crying. It was all so _normal._

That is, until she spotted a couple of mages training. If she’d thought Dorian’s small ball of fire was crazy, it completely paled in comparison. Then she started to notice shorter people. _Dwarves._ And people with pointed ears. _Elves._ But apart from all that, they all seemed so mundane. They were people like her, like Dorian. People of flesh and blood. Suddenly, she felt rather foolish for hiding away in her room.

She walked around a second wall, smiling to herself, when she bumped directly into something. _Someone._ She slowly looked up, farther and farther. He was… Like a giant. Grey skin, only one eye and horns on the sides of his head. “Wow.”

 _T_ _he Iron Bull._ Pictures really didn't do him justice. He was enormous, tall enough that she had to crane her neck to look up at him with muscles upon muscles. She wondered if he'd even flinch, if she punched him square in the jaw.

“Hello down there.” He said, making her snap back to reality. For some reason, she hadn’t expected him to speak.

“Eh. Hello.”

“You must be the new kid. The one who jumped out of a rift.”

“Yup."  _Yes, I'm the weirdo._

“Look, I’m guessing they don’t have Qunari where you’re from, since you still haven’t picked your jaw up. Don’t worry, kid, I won’t hurt you.” He blinked at her, which looked a little bizarre, considering he only had the one eye.

“Name’s Megan, actually.” She resented being called a ‘kid’, something she hadn’t been for quite a while, thank you very much. “And if you’re really lucky, you might even get to call me Meg.”

He laughed then. A loud and boisterous sound, that was as deafening as it was contagious and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“I like you, _Meg._ You should come to the ‘Rest later – eh, that’s the bar. I’ll introduce you to a couple of other people. No use in moping around on your own.”

After a little persuasion, she agreed to meet up wurh him later. She wasn’t sure that Leliana would be happy about it, but if she was going to stick around, she might as well make a few friends.

She walked a little while longer, until she came upon a training match between Cullen and some other soldier. She stood in the background, making sure not to draw too much attention to herself. Luckily, most of the attention was on the match.

The two men danced around each other, hitting each other’s blade with a loud and resounding clang. They did this for a while, before Cullen finally tripped the other man up and sent him to the ground with a blast of his shield. He explained something or other about technique to the group, before dismissing them for the day.

Megan didn’t realize she was still staring, until he was staring straight back at her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly looked at the ground, before shyly looking back up, unsure if she should go.

Cullen walked over, smiling that polite smile of his. “It’s good to see you out and about.”

“Yes, well… I couldn’t stay hidden away forever.”

He nodded sympathetically. 

“That was impressive.” She gestured towards the training ring.

“Oh… Just showing a couple of recruits the ropes.”

She hummed, secretly thinking that if that was taking it easy with the new recruits, she’d really like to see a proper battle.

He seemed to hesitate, rubbing his neck awkwardly, which was rather adorable. "Do you… Fight, where you’re from?”

She nearly laughed out loud. "God, no. Where I’m from, only soldiers fight. And that’s like… Far away. A whole other world.” Honestly, she didn’t really think about war much. It was just something on TV.  _How shallow am I?_

“Then what was that thing you mentioned yesterday? Box?”

“Oh, boxing. Well, I guess it is a kind of fighting. But it’s for sport. And you don’t use weapons.”

He looked surprised at that.  “So, you just use your hands? Like a fistfight?”

"In a sense. I kickboxed, so it was punches and kicks. There's technique, of course... And rules."

“Interesting. Perhaps, you could show me sometime?”

She was taken aback at that. She didn't get embarrassed easily, but she could already feel her cheeks burning at the thought of Cullen watching her spar with someone - or worse, if he wanted her to spar with  _him._ God, no. But she didn't want to seem impolite, so she couldn't outright refuse. He was probably just being friendly, anyway.

“Sure. Sometime."


	15. I'm An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries, love, a little smut - and an epiphany.

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian blinked his eyes open as the day’s first beams of sunlight shone through the window and unto his face. For a moment, he simply revelled in it. The days were getting longer and warmer. When he'd first arrived in New York, it had been wet and freezing. But there was less time to enjoy such things these days. Megan had been missing for two weeks and Jason had been beside himself ever since.

He had hardly eaten or slept. He didn't go to school. Dorian looked to the man in question, lying at his side with one arm wrapped over his torso. He'd toss and turn each night, unable to find rest, until exhaustion finally overtook him.

Dorian felt a pang of hurt in his heart. If _only_ he could convince Jason of the truth. But even then, there was no guarantee that Megan was safe. She could have wound up anywhere in Thedas, lost and alone. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of her in his world. _Bandits, thieves, demons, Red Templars, Venatori._ The list of dangers was endless.

He felt Jason stir at his side, looking over the see that very familiar crease appear at his lover’s brow. It had nearly been ever-present since Megan’s disappearance, night and day. He reached over to smooth it out and caress the man’s cheek. Jason stirred a little more, before blinking up at him. When he caught sight of Dorian many things shone through his eyes: Joy, warmth, _love._ But they were all too soon replaced, when he _remembered._

Dorian wiggled his way back down under the covers, lying face-to-face with the other man. “Tell me how to help, _amatus._ ”

Jason offered him a half-hearted smile and a chaste kiss to the lips. “Stay.”

“Always.” He kissed him back, again and again, each kiss deeper and more desperate than the last. He couldn’t take his pain away, but he could at least make him forget for a little while. He reached down, wrapping his hand around him and pleasing him as best he could. Jason closed his eyes, his breaths coming in quicker and the only word on his lips Dorian’s name which he repeated over and over.

Dorian was just about to finish him off, when Jason slapped his hand away, turning them over to lie on top of him. He reached down to wrap his hand around them both, returning the favour and preparing Dorian for what was to come. When he finally entered Dorian, he set a slow and deliberate pace, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. The tenderness of the situation was painfully exquisite, but before long they both lost themselves in the act, moving faster and more recklessly.

Then Dorian's world ceased to exist and all there was left was a blinding white light of ectasy, as he rolled his head back and curled his toes. He felt Jason go limp on top of him, offering him a wet, sloppy kiss before rolling off to the side. He looked over to find the man smiling sweetly at him, too out of breath to speak. His cheeks were flushed and his brown locks were moist, a few strands sticking to his forehead. It was a beautiful sight.

Dorian was about to suggest they go take a much needed shower, when it suddenly hit him. Like a bolt of lightning from a clear sky, or that feeling when you've been trying to remember the title of a book all day and it suddenly pops into your head.  _Of course!_

“Of course!” He jumped up from the bed, his energy suddenly returning to him all at ones. He looked back at Jason, who still lay on the bed, looking back at him with question in his eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

He laughed at himself for not realising sooner. His antics did earn him a smile, which was a welcome sight, as Jason looked at him with equal confusion and amusement. “What in the world is going on?”

“You have no Fade here. Magic isn’t just a resource one can call on willy-nilly.  Megan must have depleted the magic in the rune, when she opened the rift.”

Jason’s brow creased and he looked worried. Probably thought Dorian had completely lost it, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

“The only question is: Will it regenerate and if so, when? Or… Was it used up permanently.”


	16. You Know, Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of chess aka Meg gets her ass handed to her

_POV: Megan_

She looked out the window, out into the courtyard where some lucky bastard was going about his day, not having to hear about the King or Queen of some boring country, or when and where Andraste was born.

They’d been at it all day. Well, it might just have been a few hours, but it felt like an entire day when you were being bored to tears.

“Are you listening?”

She snapped her head back, facing a frustrated-looking Cullen. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You know, these lessons are for your benefit."

She felt a pang of guilt. The advisors had to tutor her themselves, as no one could know about her origin. They did it without complaint, even though they surely had much better things to do with their time. “I know. I’m sorry. I just… I was never really good at this whole learning thing.”

He sighed deeply, but the look on his face did soften. “Perhaps we have been at it long enough. I could use a break myself.” He absent-mindedly rubbed his temples, as she’d caught him doing a few times. At first, she’d just thought he had a headache. Who wouldn’t, if you were the commander of the only army standing between some ancient evil bastard and the world? But she’d noticed his hands shaking and him sweating despite it being freezing outside. She had started to wonder if maybe he was sick or something, but she didn't feel like she could ask.

“How about we do something fun?”

He looked at her strangely.

“You know, _fun?_   You have heard of it, right?”

He smirked at her. “Yes...” He seemed to consider for a moment. “Do you play chess, by any chance?”

Ten minutes later she was staring down at a chessboard, severely regretting having agreed to this. She was lousy at games like this – games where you had to be present, concentrate, focus. But she’d seen an opportunity and ceased it. Cullen was always being way too serious for her liking, so she wanted to spend some time with him away from all that commandeering-business.

She glanced across the board, where Cullen was sat. He was looking increasingly sorry for her. He was obviously really good at this game and she wasn’t proving much of a challenge. As a matter of fact, he probably could have ended the game sooner. Her eyes swept across the board again, already having forgotten what move she had in mind a moment ago.

She sighed as she moved her piece, immediately rubbing her face with her hands.

He chuckled from across the board, as he pretended to consider his position. “You know, you really didn’t have to do this just because I suggested it. You’re obviously not enjoying it.”

Her face split into a grin. “And here I thought I was concealing it so well.” He returned her smile, as he moved his piece way too soon for her liking. “It’s alright, though. I can think of far worse things to do than having my ass kicked in chess.” _Like lessons._ She idly moved a piece that didn’t really have any effect on the game. “Sorry if I’m too boring to play with.”

“You’re not boring!” She snapped her head up to look at him in surprise at his small outburst. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat. “I mean… It’s fine. This is fine.” This time, _he_ moved a piece indifferently. "All I meant was that I appreciate this might not be your idea of  _fun._ After all, it is far removed from boxing."

She snorted. "Kickboxing wasn't for fun. It was to get my frustrations out."

He looked at her a moment, as if considering something or other, but apparently he decided to drop it, eyeing the board instead. “To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

“Then perhaps we should spend more time together away from the lesson room.”

He looked at her with surprise. “I would… Like that.”

“Me too.” She smiled at him sweetly, attempting to convey genuineness, as he seemed hesitant about the notion.

He looked down at the board, as she moved another piece. “You said that.” He said it, as if to himself and she wasn’t certain he even realized he’d said it out loud. He finally had no choice, but to move the piece that won him the game.

She sighed at the inevitable defeat, but couldn’t help but smile at the gratified look on Cullen’s face, that he was trying hard to conceal. “How did you get so good at this game anyway?”

“As a child, I used to play this with my sister. My brother and I practiced together for weeks, before I finally beat her. The look on her face the day I finally won…” He smiled up at her, as if still feeling proud of that moment.

She returned his smile, knowing what it was like to be a younger sibling herself. _Jason…_ She couldn’t help her face dropping. Oh, how she missed him.

“I’m sorry. This must be hard for you. Being away from your brother, I mean…”

She huffed a laugh. “You know, I used to dream about being away from him. Having time to myself without Jase watching my every move, making sure I was safe and on track… I suppose never realized how much I’ve counted on that.” Being so far away was frightening. She’d always thought he was fussing over her, that she could manage perfectly well on her own. But then, she’d always been able to call. Now, she was truly on her own and it made her doubt herself.

“For what it’s worth… You seem very capable on your own.” She appreciated the sentiment, even if she wasn’t entirely sure she believed him. If Dorian didn't find a way to open the rift, she'd find out soon enough.

 


	17. Look Into My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is falling apart and Dorian just wants him to believe

_POV: Jason_

Jason sat at his desk, trying very hard to concentrate on the words in front of him. He’d spent the better part of the afternoon, attempting and failing to focus on his studies. He’d taken time off from school, but he knew this couldn’t go on forever. For two months he’d spent day and night searching for a clue that wasn’t there. He’d called the police once a day, every day, to the point where they had to tell him to stop interrupting their work.

He slammed his book shut. It was just so _frustrating._ He hated feeling this helpless. In the beginning he could go over texts again and again, visit Megan’s friends and colleagues, but now all trails had gone cold. No one had seen her or talked to her in two months. Her phone hadn't been used. She'd seemingly vanished into thin air.

He tried not to think about what could’ve happened, tried to tell himself that nothing bad would have happened to her. But in his heart he knew that his sister wouldn’t simply disappear. She’d often joked that one day she’d disappear on him, so that he couldn’t keep tabs on her anymore, but a joke was all it was. She’d always call.  _Something really bad must have happened._ A thousand images of what could’ve happened to his sister flashed through his mind and his breath caught. He couldn’t stop the tears from spilling and before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Dorian walked in the door from the other room “ _Amatus._ ”

He kneeled down in front of him, pulling Jason in for a tight hug. Jason buried his face in the other man’s shoulder, letting it all out “My sister is dead.”

“We don’t know that.” Dorian said with a soft voice, rubbing his back soothingly.

Jason pulled away from him. “Then tell me where she is.”

Dorian looked down, evidently not wanting to start the argument they’d been actively avoiding for months. He already knew Dorian’s answer to the question. _Thedas._ He’d been working like an imbecile, going over his and Megan’s books, still adamant to find a way to open that damn ‘rift’.

Jason felt split between anger that Dorian couldn’t just _snap out of it_ and grateful that he _was_ trying to help, in his own way. He took a breath, actively calming himself. “I know you’re just trying to help, but…”

Dorian took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Look into my eyes, _amatus._ ” He did as he was told. “Would I ever, _ever_ lie to you?”

He knew Dorian would never intentionally lie to him. He trusted the man above all else.  “It’s not a lie, if _you_ believe it.”

He rubbed his face in frustration, before looking at him again, pleading. “Jason, please. _Please_ believe me. Neither you nor your… Police… Has found any traces of your sister. She’s simply vanished. Like magic, yes? I’m telling you. Megan _is_ in Thedas.”

He considered the notion. It just seemed so insane. Perhaps he was going insane, since he was actually considering it.

"Is there not even a small chance, that I might be telling the truth?” Dorian tried.

He kept quiet for a few moments, before relenting. “Yes. I suppose there is a chance.”

Dorian looked something like relieved. “Then please believe me when I say that I’m going to figure this out. I will get your sister back. I promise.”

Even if it was an empty promise, it did feel comforting. He pulled the man in for a grateful embrace, thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't alone during this time. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He felt Dorian tense, but thought nothing more of it. He knew the man wasn't used to this level of affection, before they became a couple. After a few moments he relaxed once more. "Hopefully, we'll never learn."


	18. I Killed Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan finds out life in Thedas isn't all fun and games

_POV: Megan_

Megan stared with wonder at the intricate and colorful wall carvings that made up part of the Winter Palace. Gold, silver and silks as far as the eye could see. The Empress had to be filthy rich, she figured. “Jesus… I mean, Maker’s breath.”

Leliana cast her a sideways glance at her slip-up, no doubt reaffirming her good reasons for bringing her along. She was not trusted to be on her own at Skyhold, despite the improvement she’d shown over the last month. They’d even allowed her to pitch in at the healer’s clinic, which she'd come to enjoy. And she'd helped out at the 'Rest a few times, which she thought was a great deal of fun. She enjoyed the soldiers' company and Varric was teaching her to play Wicked Grace.

But now, here she was, in L’Emprise du Lion. She didn’t mind though. It felt good to get to discover someplace else other than the same dreary castle and mountain, even if it was under the watchful eye of the Nightingale. Which everything was, really.

They’d gotten a couple of rooms, for her to stay in and for her companions to dress in. She walked into the adjoining room, wanting to see if they’d finished. They were supposed to wear some kind of uniform, which wasn’t too exciting, but she did look forward to seeing Cullen in something other than armor. Not that the armor didn’t suit him terribly well, but still…

She walked in on Evelyn and Bull in what could only be described as a passionate kiss. Evelyn was about to jump back, but Bull held onto her hips a moment longer with a wicked smile on his face. “Eh… Sorry.” She managed to croak out, having to bite her lip to keep from grinning. She’d figured out their entanglement weeks ago, but she was unsure whether they were simply friends with benefits or an actual couple. She wasn’t even sure they knew. But she was getting the feeling that the latter was becoming true.

Evelyn blushed, but still managed a dignified smile. “I should go check on the others.” She offered Bull a small kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

Bull closed the distance between them in a few steps, the giant grinning down at her with a gleam in his eye. “So… Enjoy the view?”

She shrugged at him. “I’ve seen worse.” He laughed at that. She’d grown to enjoy his company over the last few months. For someone so big and scary-looking he had a pretty soft heart. He was easy to talk to and she found herself seeking out his company when she was missing home or frustrated about some crazy Thedas-rule she didn’t understand. He knew what it was like to be in a strange place.

“Uniform suits you.” She observed with a grin. She didn’t remember ever seeing Bull with a shirt on and the formal wear looked odd on the Qunari.

“Funny. I thought you’d be more interested in whether it suited him.” He nodded to something behind her and she turned around to see Cullen entering along with Josephine. He looked… “Damn.” Bull chuckled, patting her softly on the back, before leaving her to her shameless ogling. Cullen looked up from across the room and caught her eye. She made sure he noticed her roaming eyes, before smiling at him sweetly. He returned her smile and she took the light blush across his cheeks as a victory.

They’d been getting closer for the past few weeks. It was crazy, really. Cullen was worlds apart from anyone she’d been with in the past. He was so focused, calm, responsible. Mature. Even a little uptight, especially when he was being 'the Commander'. In many ways, they were polar opposites. But there was something about him, she couldn't dismiss. It was difficult to put into words... He was intelligent, brave, had a good heart. Easy on the eyes, too. She suddenly felt a little jealous when thinking about the many women who would definitely be fawning over him all night, while she'd be getting aquainted with her bed and suffering from TV-withdrawal.

 

Hours later, an empress was saved along with her empire and they were on the express-carriage towards Skyhold. Megan had pressed the women in her carriage for every little detail of the night’s events, making herself something of a nuisance when all Cassandra and Evelyn wanted was to forget about it and get some sleep. But she couldn’t help herself. Assassinations, betrayals, nations on the verge of collapse… It was all so exciting.

Finally, however, she’d allowed sleep to overtake her as well. She couldn’t have been out for long, when she jerked awake at a bump in the road. The carriage came to a halt, the horses making loud noises and voices yelling from the outside. Cassandra and Evelyn exchanged a look, drawing their weapons.

“Stay here.” Cassandra commanded, before disappearing after Evelyn out the carriage door.

The sounds coming from the outside were those of steel on steel and strangled cries of pain. Whether those cries were from their enemies or from her friends, Megan had no idea. She wanted to look out the window, but she was too afraid of what she might see. “ _Fuck._ ”

Her heart was pounding as she pushed herself up against the corner of the carriage. Bodies were being slammed against it from the outside and she felt a sword hack into the corner she was pressed against, making her switch sides. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ”

Suddenly, the door burst upon and a bloodied man stood there, knife in hand. For a brief moment, he almost looked surprised to see her, but all too soon he threw himself at her. The next moments passed in a blur. All colors and sounds ceased to be, and time seemed to move at its own pace which was very slow and very fast, all at once.

She’d managed to kick him hard in the chest, working on instinct. Then she’d delivered another kick, to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He’d dropped the knife and her shaking hands had scrambled after it. He was already hurt, which had made the fight for power over the knife more equal. She’d felt the knife cut her cheek and panicked. She kicked him, punched him. Again and again.

He’d looked surprised for a moment. Gaping at her with eyes round as saucers. Then his last breath had left him with a strangled gasp and the light died out in his eyes, as his entire body went limp. She had looked down at the knife in her hand and the next thing she remembered was someone taking the knife from her.

She didn’t know who. Didn’t care. She couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t do anything. Someone spoke to her, but she didn’t hear. All she could say was: “I killed him.”


	19. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen helps Meg work out some anger

_POV: Cullen_

“I want it delivered without delay, understood?” The soldier saluted and turned on his heel, walking with purpose, which was something Cullen liked to see.

He scanned the courtyard, searching for an available officer, when he saw her. Caramel hair fluttering in the wind and calm, blue eyes that were once so joyful. He sighed internally. She’d always had such a light in her eyes, but ever since L’Emprise du Lion, it had died out. In the week that had passed, she’d wandered Skyhold like a ghost. She’d attended her lessons, as per usual, helped out in the Healer’s Clinic even more than before, but she hadn’t done it with her usual delight.

He had been afraid something like this might happen. They didn’t exactly lead the safest of lives and that was putting it mildly. When she’d first arrived, Megan had been such a good-natured person. She was very compassionate, easy-going and perhaps a little naïve. But her light-heartedness and ability to see good, was one of the things that had drawn him to her, surprisingly. His own reputation was of a more sombre and serious nature, he was aware.

But he knew that sooner or later, she was going to be exposed to the harsh realities of their world, though he hadn’t expected it to be so soon and in such a direct manner. The first time one killed was never easy, and as he understood, Megan was from a place where the taking of a human life was something far from her reality.

He’d tried talking to her, in their lessons, but she’d brushed him off. Taking about self-defence and doing what had to be done. It wasn’t her words. She was just about to walk out of sight, when he had an idea. He rushed to reach her, grabbing her arm tightly and dragging her with him. “Come with me.”

She dropped the linens she’d been carrying, making a strangled noise. “Cullen!”

He dragged her into his own, personal training room inside the keep. Really, it was just a small room in the basement, he’d set up. But it would do well enough. He shed his armour, leaving only his trousers and shirt, and turned around to see a very confused-looking Megan, attempting to scowl at him with crossed arms. “You know, I _was_ in the middle of something.”

He hummed at her in dismissal, as he took a stance. “Fight me.”

She gaped at him, slowly uncrossing her arms. “What?”

He shrugged. “You promised you’d show me kickboxing, remember? Now is as good a time as any. _Fight me_.” He commanded, making her crossing her arms once more in defiance.

“I’m not going to do that, Cullen.”

He took a single step closer, making her step back, eyeing him up and down as if to determine whether or not he was actually serious. “I suggest you change your mind, otherwise this is going to be rather one-sided.” He made a half-hearted swing at her, just enough to make her dodge it.

She made a noise of surprise as she whipped her head out of his reach. “Cullen!”

He swung again, a little faster this time and she dodged it, punching back and hitting him square in the jaw. _That’s more like it._ She looked surprised at herself, but soon he swung again and her face set in determination. She made an angry noise of frustration, punching him back and spinning around to kick him square in the chest, so that his back hit the wall with a thump.

She jumped at him, but he managed to push her back and she fell over landing on the ground. He made his way over, but she kicked his legs out from under him. As soon as he hit the ground, she crawled on top of him, hitting him in the chest again and again, until he grabbed her arms and pinned them, turning the both of them over.

She looked up at him defiantly, a small fire in her eyes, but then she smiled and blew her hair out of her face. “Feel better?” He asked, ignoring the way their bodies were pressed up against one another. She nodded and he slowly moved off of her, opting to sit with his back against the wall. She joined him, sighing as she leaned her head against the wall. Even sweaty and face red from exertion, she looked more like herself than she had all week.

He looked at her seriously. “Taking a life… It’s not easy. But you _did_ do what you had to. If you hadn’t, you’d be dead. And I, for one, am glad you’re not.”

She looked down into her lap, before meeting his eyes again. They were so sad, but at least, they weren't empty. “I know. That’s what I keep telling myself. I just… Can’t seem to shake it. Stupid…” She shook her head. “There are so many people here, who’ve experienced far worse. Things I can’t even imagine.”

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s no use comparing yourself to them. You are, after all, quite literally from different worlds. I wish I could promise you, you’d see no more suffering. But these are troubled times…”

“I know. It’s scary.” She looked up at him with conviction. “I’ll be able to handle it, though.”

He smiled at her, feeling almost proud. The light in her eyes had returned and for a moment he lost himself in them completely. They were so beautiful… Then he felt a very familiar, stabbing pain in his skull and he had to squeeze his eyes together, waiting for the pain to pass.  “Cullen?”

Her voice called him back, and he blinked a few times to find her staring up at him, brow creased with worry. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” She stated, matter-of-factly.

He pondered whether coming up with a convenient excuse was really worth it, but instead opted for the truth. He felt like he could trust her and he wanted her to know him. All of him. “Templars take lyrium as a way to access their abilities. But since leaving the order… I’ve stopped.”

She nodded a few times, before it seemed to dawn on her. “Oh… So it’s… Withdrawal?” She turned to face him completely, sitting on her knees as she examined his face with her eyes. “Does it hurt?” She asked softly.

“I can endure it.”

“So it does hurt.”

“I’ve asked Cassandra to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I’ll be relieved of duty.”

She blinked up at him a few times in surprise. “You know, that really wasn’t what I was getting at. Besides, that… Seems a little excessive, doesn’t it?”

He shook his head, perhaps a little too angrily. "No. Lyrium withdrawal can be… There have been known to be severe side-effects. The Inquisition’s army _must_ take priority.”

She looked up at him, her searching gaze almost painful to hold. “So, is this in doubt?”

He was taken aback by that. But it was true... He wasn't certain he was doing the right by the Inquisiton. But he wouldn't be bound to that life anymore, he  _couldn't._ “I… How many lives depend on our success? If I can’t…”

“Cullen.” She said firmly. “They don’t want perfect. They just want you.”

He felt warmth spread in his chest and a smile on his lips. “This was supposed to be about making you feel better…”

“It did. You did.”


	20. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing is believing

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian took a sip of his wine. _Merlot._ His favourite. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Jason was trying to butter him up for something. Fancy restaurant, special night out… But it just so happened that Jason was a terrible romantic. He insisted on celebrating their ‘anniversaries’ every three months by doing something special.

He looked to the man across the table, who smiled at him. It had been a rather quiet evening, but pleasant none the less. Truthfully, he was surprised that Jason had insisted on doing this at all this month, considering their circumstances. Three months and still no trace of Megan. It was something that was constantly on both their minds, but especially Jason’s. He’d made it his life’s mission to protect her and the realisation that he hadn't been able to had hit him hard. They’d been through a lot of sleepless nights and panic attacks to get here, but he was finally improving. Even if he didn’t _really_ believe Dorian, when he said Megan was in Thedas, it was as if the small _possibility_ was enough hope to make him hold on.

“You’re beautiful.”

He looked up in surprise, to find Jason staring dreamily at him. “Why, thank you, _amatus._ You’re quite easy on the eyes, yourself.” He scanned Jason’s form appreciatively, imagining the muscles and soft skin that lay underneath his layers of clothing. He felt something warm in the pit of his stomach, thinking about what they would undoubtedly be doing later this evening.

Then something painful settled in his heart. It had come in bouts ever since he and Jason became a couple. He didn't want to feel like this, but he couldn't help it. They had a saying in this world. _Once bitten…_ How many times had he foolishly allowed himself to care for someone, only to be cast aside? Now, that he truly had _something,_ he was petrified that he might lose it.

“What’s wrong?” He looked up into Jason’s soft, blue eyes. It was hard to believe this man would ever intentionally hurt him. But worlds and duties might soon separate them, regardless of their personal feelings.

“Nothing, _amatus._ Just a little tired, I suppose.”

Jason shot him a lopsided smile, probably not buying his excuse. He reached over to take his hand and Dorian entangled their fingers. “I love you, Dorian.”

“I love you too.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Jason paid the check and they walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand. It was a cool, but not unpleasant evening in New York. They walked down the streets, not in any particular direction, but just walking around, chatting pleasantly. They passed a couple of shops and Dorian stared dreamily at the window displays. It had taken quite a while for him to get used to the peculiar clothing they wore here, but now that he'd finally mastered the style, he'd found that he couldn't quite get enough.

He heard Jason chuckle beside him and shot him a glare. "You like _buildings_."

"I didn't say anything." Jason defended, but with a smug grin plastered to his face.

They walked a while longer and Jason grew quiet, staring out into a distance that wasn’t there. Dorian squeezed his hand, slowly bringing him back to reality. The other man smiled at him apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. No need to apologise.”

Jason chewed his lip for a moment, pondering something. “You know, we’re not too far away from the alley…”

Dorian felt warmth spread in his chest. “You’re right. Let’s go check.” He lead the way, knowing that Jason was probably inwardly chastising himself for suggesting this. He knew the man was caught between wanting to _hope_ that it was true and feeling like he was supporting Dorian in his ‘delusion’ by doing so.

Once they reached the alley, Dorian sent a silent prayer to the Maker that this would work. It had been a few days, since he’d last been here and the rune had still been completely mana-less. He approached the rune, tentatively reaching out. _Please._ Then he felt it and relief spread through his system. Not quite strong enough to open a rift, but it was definitely there. The small thrum of magic just beneath his fingertips, like a pleasant vibration going through his body. It felt so _good._

He held onto it, conjuring the small flame in his hand. “Dorian?” He turned around to face Jason, flame in hand and a smile on his face. He really had to control himself from saying _I told you so._ It definitely wouldn’t be appropriate considering the circumstances, but he couldn’t help but derive a small sense of pleasure from the dumbfounded look on his lover’s face, which was even more pronounced as it was being illuminated by the light of the flame.

“I…” The word came out hoarse and breathless, as Jason stared down into Dorian’s hand. “Am I dreaming…?” His words were soft, nearly a whisper.

“No, _amatus._ It is no dream.”

“I’m…” He looked up into Dorian’s eyes, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry.”

Dorian took mercy on the man. “I forgive you.”

He could see the tears forming in Jason’s eyes, threatening to spill. “Does this mean…?”

He closed his hand, extinguishing the flame. “Yes. We’re going to get Megan back.”


	21. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan (really) likes living in Skyhold...

 

_POV: Megan_

Megan was whistling and practically skipping though the courtyard as she made her way to the infirmary with a fresh batch of linens. She nodded to the healer as she entered, mumbling a quiet ‘good morning’ as she passed her and the patient she was currently attending to.

She dropped the linens on a bed, getting to work on changing the sheets. At first, she’d only been helping out around Skyhold two or three times a week and it certainly wasn’t restricted to the infirmary. But she’d found herself spending more and more time there, changing sheets, bandaging wounds and comforting patients. However she could help.

The healer had even begun teaching her about herbs and potions, so that she could help administer them herself. It had been scary at first, but she was a fast learner. She’d attempted to sneak in lessons about cleanliness and infection, herself. Of course, they didn’t know about bacteria, so she had to pretend that she’d ‘heard’ it somewhere. Luckily, the healer was open to new ideas.

She had even been present during a birth, no more than a few days ago. It had been the most overwhelmingly terrifying and incredible experience of her life. Afterwards, she’d pretty much been comatose, staring at the wall and not really remembering exactly what had happened. But the healer had kindly told her that she’d been a great help. It felt good. Both to have a purpose, but also to feel like she was making a difference, that she _mattered._ Especially, knowing how much most of the patients sacrificed, during the war.

She found herself fitting in at Skyhold, in a way that she never really experienced anywhere before. Of course, she still missed home. She missed the luxuries, she'd never appreciated: TV, store-bought food,  _indoor plumbing._ But there was something about this place... She felt free.

 

She stared down at the book, her thoughts a million miles away and not actually reading the runes in front of her.  _I wonder if Blackwall ever finished that griffon..._

“Concentrate!” Magnus scolded, slamming his hand against the wooden table and startling her back to reality. As soon as he had his back turned, she stuck out her tongue at him. The advisors had stopped teaching her themselves, feeling confident that she could keep up the charade of simply being an illiterate Marcher. Instead, they’d gotten her a new teacher. Magnus was Nevarran. He was also old, boring and pretty strict. But he _did_ make sure she learned, despite her distractibility.

But more often than not, she did leave her lessons wishing that she had a sparring session with Cullen immediately after. They tried sparring at least once or twice a week, when Cullen's duties allowed him the time. He had been teaching her how to fight with a weapon. After what happened in Orlais, she wanted to know how to best defend herself. And the lessons were mutually beneficial, both of them getting out some of their frustrations, whether they were over annoying, Nevarran teachers or how fucking hard it was to quit lyrium.

 

As she walked into the tavern, Megan was immediately hit with the familiar stench of ale and sweat. Not the most appealing of odors, but she didn’t mind. After years of working in a bar, she was pretty much immune anyway. She walked around a bit, saying hello to a couple of people she knew, before spotting Bull and Varric near the barkeep. Varric’s face lit up in a pleasant grin, when he saw her. “Hey Sunshine. Care to join us for a game of Wicked Grace?”

“Yup.” She plumbed down next to Bull, elbowing him in the side for him to move over. The girl came over, kindly bringing her usual and she nodded her thanks. As Varric handed her the cards, she eyed the pile of coins in front of her. Varric had been teaching her about currencies, but she still had to stop and think about whether something was a large amount or not.

“So…” Bull said and she could already tell by his tone of voice that this wasn’t going anywhere she’d like. “You and Cullen have been sparring a lot lately.”

She sighed internally. She had rather hoped, he wouldn’t find out about this. “How’d you know?”

“Ben Hassrath.” He said with a grin, making her roll her eyes. This seemed to be the Bull’s answer for absolutely everything. It was up there with Dorian’s ‘magic’.

She raised an eyebrow at him, as a warning. “So? What’s it to you?”

“Not much. Just wondering whether the Commander has a lot of… _Technique_.” He grinned down at her and she could already tell that Varric was taking mental notes. If there was something the people at Skyhold excelled at, it had to be gossip.

She switched up at couple of her cards, keeping her composure. “You know, I just saw Evelyn outside. There was something about her, she just looked so… _Dissatisfied._ ”

“Ouch!” Varric laughed from across the table and she exchanged a victorious grin with him.

 

Megan wrapped her arms tightly around herself, attempting to shield herself against the cool mountain air, as she made her way across the quiet courtyard. She looked up and had to stop. The stars were already in the sky and she didn’t remember ever seeing a night so clear. Certainly not in the city. She sighed contently as she completely lost herself in it.

“Beautiful night.” She snapped her head around, not expecting to meet anyone out here at this time of day. Cullen stood a few feet behind her with an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She felt a little embarrassed over her reaction, feeling the slightest amount of heat rise to her cheeks. “That’s alright. Lost in thought, I suppose.” She said quietly, as she watch him make his way over and stare up into the blanket of stars above them. His face was illuminated by the moonlight and her heart was drumming away at the sight.

A particularly cold wind blew over them and she shivered against it. Cullen looked down at her with clear concern. “You must be freezing.” Before she could protest, he took of his coat and wrapped it around her. It felt heavy around her shoulders, but warm. She looked down at it, stroking the soft fur as she had felt like doing for months.

When she looked back up, Cullen was staring at her and she felt her cheeks burn under his gaze. “What?”

"You're beautiful." Her heart skipped a beat. He quickly cleared his throat, rubbing his neck so awkwardly it was like he was being paid to do it. “Ehh, I mean… What I meant to say was…”

She reached up, covering his mouth and effectively silencing him. “Thank you.”

She removed her hand, letting it slide around his neck instead and pressed their lips together. Her heart stopped beating, until she felt him kissing back. It was a soft kiss, almost guarded at first. But after a moment, he put his arms around her, pulling her close and deepening it. It was better than anything she could have imagined.

It was  _perfect._


	22. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye NY...!

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian watched as Jason managed to stuff a few more items into their bags. He didn’t know where they were going to end up in Thedas, so it was best to be prepared for anything. He’d managed to find some clothes for them, that would still look odd in Thedas, but not completely ludicrous.

Jason had spent the past month reading about the game Inquisition and the studying up on the lore of Thedas, while they waited for the rune to become active enough to travel through. He’d asked Dorian a million questions, sometimes so far into the night, that he couldn't possibly answer him coherently. But Dorian had enjoyed it. It felt good speaking of his home and being believed. Despite the circumstances and any worries Dorian might have for Jason's safety, he looked forward to showing Jason his world.

Their conversation had also charted them into some awkward territory, however, when Jason asked if Dorian had killed someone. That was the content of the game, so it was a fair question. Dorian had to tell him that, yes, he had killed someone. Several someones, in fact. He’d tried explaining how things worked in Thedas, that one sometimes had to defend oneself to the full extent. That they were fighting a war. Laws and enforcement thereof, didn't mean the same in Thedas as it did in New York. Jason had said he understood, but grown quiet afterwards.

He knew that Jason despised violence. He had hardly fought back, the one time Dorian had seen him get physical with someone. Megan had even told him, that she’d stopped kickboxing, in part, because Jason disapproved of it. Dorian had found it strange, then, that he was worried about his sister walking the streets alone at night and at the same time didn't want her to learn how to defend herself. Megan had said something along the lines of, that Jason just didn't want her to get hurt, whether it was on the streets or in a match. But going to Thedas, it was very likely that Jason would witness Dorian fight – and probably kill. He needed to be prepared for that. Even so, Dorian felt quite nervous that Jason might see him differently afterwards. One thing was knowing, but seeing was a different matter entirely.

“All done.” Jason said, looking down at their bags with a frown.

Dorian waited for him to speak as Jason usually didn’t need any prompting to speak his mind. But the words didn’t come. “You know, the offer still stands. I can go alone, if you’d rather.” Jason waved him off, as if that notion was ridiculous.

“It’s not that.” He studied Dorian’s face for a moment, considering something. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He sat down in front of Dorian, the look on his face way too serious for Dorian’s liking. “You’ve been looking for a way to go back for nine months… Does that mean you’re planning on staying there?”

Dorian felt his heart drop. “I have to.” He said quietly. Jason nodded. “I don’t _want_ to leave, _amatus._ It’s my home… I have to stay.”

“I understand.” This was torture. Dorian wished he’d scream, yell, make a scene. Anything other than being so Maker-damned reasonable. “But _this_ is my home…” _Here it comes._ He’d been preparing for and dreading this day, ever since he and Jason became a couple. He knew it wouldn’t last forever. But time had just gone by so fast… “We’ll figure it out.” Jason declared. “Let’s just find Megan, and then… Then we can talk.” Dorian nodded, feeling almost lightheaded from the conversation. The thought of never seeing him again… _No._ Jason was right. They had to focus on the task at hand. Who knew what would happen? First they had to find Megan, _then_ they had to find a way for them to return to New York. For a moment, Dorian selfishly wished there was no way for them to return. But then he remembered how he had felt these past months, being trapped in a strange world with only the memory of home.

“Are you ready?” He asked, standing up quickly, eager to leave the subject of their seperation behind. Jason stood as well, casting one last glance around his apartment.

“Ready.” He declared, picking up his back and throwing it over his shoulder. He looked so determined. _Brave._ Dorian felt almost proud of him.

The walked in silence down the streets of New York, headed for the rune. Dorian didn’t say anything, as he thought Jason might need the opportunity to take it all in, to enjoy his home while he was still in it. At the same time, Dorian felt joyful. He was going _home_. The thought of seeing Thedas again, breathing its air, and having his magic returned. He couldn’t wait.

 

As they stood before the rune, they exchanged one last look, Jason nodding for Dorian to begin. He interlaced their fingers, before he started reciting the verse. Immediately, he felt the pull of magic drawing him nearer. As the green vortex opened, pulling them in, they barely managed to hold onto each other. It felt like freefalling from a high point. Dorian’s heart was pummelling away in his chest and he felt like retching. Then he hit the ground with a thump.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and to his relief he found Jason lying right next to him, groaning from the impact. “Okay, let’s not do that again anytime soon.” He said, rubbing his face with his hands. Dorian chuckled, standing up and taking in their surroundings. They were in some sort of field, with no town in sight. There was a road however, which would surely lead to _somewhere._

Then he felt it. It came back to him in a rush. The pull of the Fade, magic just at his fingertips. He’d nearly forgot, just how much he had missed this. He was whole again. It was no less than _thrilling._ His breath caught and he felt tears of relief prickle at his eyes. “Feels good to be home, darling?” Jason asked, getting to his feet and putting an arm around him.

Dorian shook his head, unable to speak for a moment. “It’s not that. It’s my magic… It’s back.”

Jason looked at him surprised. “I’d completely forgotten. Well, go on!” He stepped away, gesturing for Dorian to do something.

He held up his hands, reaching for the Fade. He didn’t cast any spell, he simply called his magic forth, as he would before any battle. It felt _good._ The purple glow danced around him and Jason looked on in awe. “You look really happy.” He said simply, looking to be lost in thought.

“I am.” Dorian said, a little confused.  “Well, let’s get under way. We should find out where we are and get a message to the Inquisition. They can probably help us locate Megan.”

They started walking down the dusty road. It was pleasant, almost idyllic. The weather was mild and their surroundings quiet, as they walked along and chatted comfortably. They were both in excellent spirits; Dorian from the rush of having his magic returned to him and Jason from the prospect of finally making some progress in their quest to find his sister.

They’d been walking for about an hour, when Jason pointed out something on the horizon. It appeared to be a small village and Dorian breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of not having to camp their very first night. It took them nearly another hour to reach the city, which was small and frankly looked to have seen better days.

He told Jason to stay close as they made their way into what appeared to be the town’s only tavern. They attracted plenty of attention from the few patrons, who stopped in their conversations, to shamelessly stare at them, but Dorian pretended to not the it face him, walking confidently and casually up to the barkeep.

“Good day.” He said, smiling at the large woman behind the counter. She remained quiet, eyeing them up and down with a frown on her face. “Might we be able to acquire a room for the night?” He said, unfazed, with a dashing smile on his lips.

“Aye. Just one?” She raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely nodded and she went to fetch the key as he dug up the few coins he’d had on him when he first disappeared. It would be enough for the room and a meal, but they that was probably it.

She returned and handed over the key, still looking like someone might have pissed in her beer. “Will there be anything else?”

“Just a question, my dear lady. My friend and I appear to be a bit lost, I’m afraid. Might you be able to tell me the name of this fair town of yours?” Dorian found he was perhaps enjoying himself a little too much, countering her sour demeanour with over-the-top graciousness.

She frowned at him, like she didn’t entirely believe what he was saying or maybe she just thought he was an idiot. “Honnleath.” She deadpanned, before walking away to attend to other matters. A stone fell from Dorian’s heart. _Ferelden._ It could have been so much worse, they could have ended up in the Anderfels, Tevinter or even on Par Vollen. But they were in Ferelden, which meant that getting back to Skyhold would be far easier than he had mentally prepared himself for.

“So?” Jason asked, as he let himself fall onto the bed they would share for the night.

“We’re in luck…” Dorian smiled, lying down next to him on the bed. “We’re in Ferelden. We should be able to make our way to Redcliffe in a couple of days on foot. Then we can send a message to Skyhold.” He looked over to find Jason smiling at him fondly and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“You’re…” Jason sighed deeply, happily.

“Amazingly talented? Incredibly handsome? I can offer more suggestions, if you like.”

Jason huffed a laugh, rolling over and resting his face on his hand. “Perhaps, it’s better if I show you.” He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Dorian felt his heart drumming away in his chest, just as it had the very first time they’d kissed. He wished it could always be like this, that he could always feel like this; Happy.


	23. I'm More Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Megan someplace nice aka fluff

_POV: Cullen_

Megan reached for another piece, looking up at him before moving it, as if trying to read his mind. He just smiled at her, humming approvingly as she moved it. “You’re getting better at this.” He complimented, his fingers briefly and deliberately brushing hers, as he reached for a piece of his own immediately after she’d sat hers down.

She laughed at that. “No, I’m not. But you’re sweet to say so.” He felt his heart beat a little faster as she held his gaze. “Or maybe you’re just complimenting me so that I’ll agree to play this some other time?” She teased.

He chuckled. “This was your suggestion, if I recall.” She just smiled at him, her eyes crinkling adorably. He knew full well she was humouring him, despite today’s match being her idea. She’d introduce things like this, when she thought he’d been working too hard or she could tell he was having a rough day withdrawal-wise.

It touched him, that she cared so. He hadn’t had someone in his life to care for and to have care for him this way in a long time, if ever – He hadn’t wanted to. But even though they hadn’t known each other for that long, it was different with Megan. Natural, somehow, even if he did feel uncertain about himself at times.

“I must have a thing for losing.” She mused, almost to herself, but there was that familiar touch of humour to her tone that accompanied most things she said.

“You’ll get better with practise. You just need to apply yourself, like you’ve done in our training sessions.” He moved another piece, trying to drag out the game a little longer.

“Apply myself? Careful, ser. You’re starting to sound an awful lot like Magnus.” She grinned at the comparison, before looking down at the board with a poorly-concealed sigh. “Besides, this isn’t like our sessions _at all._ With this, you have to sit still and concentrate for a long period of time, which I have been known to… Well. Not exactly excel at.”

Cullen returned her smile, remembering when he and the other advisors had tutored Megan themselves. He'd been afraid Josephine might go bald from tearing her hair out.

“What can I say?” She sighed, looking down and then up at him through her eyelashes. “I guess... I’m more _physical._ ” Cullen felt his cheeks burn, which Megan undoubtedly enjoyed. She raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s your turn, Commander.”

“Oh! Right…” He rubbed his neck profusely, trying to concentrate on the game in front of him and not on the heat that had gone equally to his face and groin at the mere suggestion. _Sweet Maker._

“You win again… Well, colour me stunned!” She said with mirth. “I should get back to the infirmary, anyway. I promised to help out with a small operation this afternoon.”

“Right. I have duties as well.” They got up from the chairs and Cullen cast a quick glance around the garden, making sure they had somewhat privacy, before pulling Megan in for a quick kiss. “See you tonight?” He asked, arms still wrapped tightly around her.

She nodded, standing on her tiptoes to offer him one last peck on the lips, before he regretfully released his grip on her and she was on her way to the infirmary. He stared after her, sighing contently, before pulling himself together and making his way back to his office. He had a thousand things to do and now he had some extra energy to expend, he should take advantage. Provided, he could concentrate on them…

 

Hours, reports and meetings later, Cullen made his way towards the infirmary. He couldn’t quite tell whether he was feeling nervous or just excited – probably both. As he made his way inside, he was greeted by several patients staring at him like he might be lost. Megan was in the back, talking to a patient, so he didn’t want to disturb their conversation.

“Commander.” The healer said, walking over. “Is there something I can help you with?” She smiled at him politely, her eyes doing a quick scan as if already looking for symptoms.

“No… I, ehh… I was actually waiting for Megan.” He said, awkwardly, clearing his throat a little.

The healer’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she quickly schooled her features into something more neutral. “Oh. I will tell her that you’re here.” She turned on her heal, but Cullen did catch the small grin on her face before she turned around.

He watched at the healer made her way to the back, exchanging a few words with Megan who looked to where he was standing with surprise, then smiled at him. She exchanged a few more words with the healer, the latter seemingly taking over the patient and then made her way towards him in quick strides. “Cullen! This is a surprise. I thought we were going to meet in the hall later.” She said, running a hand through her caramel hair to bring it out of her face.

“Yes… I mean… I don’t wish to disturb your work…”

“Nonsense. What did you have in mind?” She smiled at him excitedly and it warmed his heart, making him feel a bit more confident.

“We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was wondering if you might accompany me there?”

She tilted her head, her brow furrowing slightly. “Me? I mean, what can I do?”

“It’s not… I would rather explain there, if you wish to go.”

“Sure! Just give me a moment and I'll be ready.”

 

“Where are we, exactly?” Megan asked, as they made their way out the small bridge. He looked at her, thinking that she possibly looked even more beautiful in these serene surroundings.

“I grew up not far from here.” He explained. “This place was always quiet…” He sighed contently, looking out over the small lake. It was like it hadn’t changed in more than twenty years. He looked over to find her staring at him with a small smile on her lips. “You haven’t exactly had the easiest of transitions into our way of life. I wanted to take you away from all that, if only for a moment.”

“Thank you.” She said softly, making him remember their first kiss. He remembered staring down at her beautiful face, illuminated by the moonlight, wanting nothing more than to press his lips to hers. But he’d hesitated, not certain if she could feel the same as he did. In the end it hadn’t mattered; she’d kissed him.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, bringing him back to reality.

He realised he’d been smiling like an idiot for a good two minutes, probably. “The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this.” He pulled his lucky coin out of his pocket, looking down at imprint of Andraste’s face. “I should have died during the Blight or in Kirkwall or Haven. Take your pick. And yet, I made it back here…”

He turned towards her. “Humour me.” He reached out, placing the coin in her hand and closing her fingers around it. “I know it’s silly, but… After what happened in Orlais. This can’t hurt.” He’d almost expected her to laugh, but she just smiled at him sweetly and promised she’d keep it safe. He immediately felt better. He’d never had this _instinct_ to protect someone before, as he did with Megan. Even before they became romantically involved, he’d wanted to protect her and to help her, if he could.

He put an arm around her and she leaned against his chest. “It’s pretty.” She said as she looked out over the lake. “Did you come here often?”

“I loved my siblings. But they were very loud… I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.” He smiled as he thought back to his childhood. He really did miss them, especially now when he was starting to regain some control over his life.

“You should visit them soon.” She said, as if reading his thoughts.

“I’m sure my sister agrees with you. Perhaps, after…” He said, leaving it unsaid, not wanting to spoil the mood by talking too much about evil would-be-gods and the like.

She looked up at him. “You know, I could _probably_ stay here forever. But we should get back, before they send someone after us.”

He sighed. “You’re right. One last thing, though.” He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a single, deep kiss. “Now, we can go.”


	24. I Got Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandits ruin everything.

_POV: Dorian_

Jason was chatting away quite happily, as the pair made their way down the dusty road, headed for Redcliffe. Dorian was only listening half-heartedly, as he was much too distracted taking in Jason’s appearance. He looked so calm, collected, _happy._ Happier than he had been in months and it warmed Dorian’s heart to see it.

The sun was actually shining in this blighted country and despite the slightly cool breeze, Dorian basked in the daylight. If someone had told him less than a year ago that he’d one day be _glad_ to find himself in Ferelden, he would’ve laughed in their face. But here it was. Although, the incredible sex he'd had last night, might also have had slight impact on his mood.

Jason was still going on about something or other he found fascinating in this strange world of Dorian’s, when the mage heard a rustling in the tress. Could have been nothing, if not for the fact that the wind was not blowing hard enough to make that kind of noise and no animal would venture this close to the road, when there were people walking on it.  _Kaffas._

He held up a single hand, gesturing for Jason to be quiet. He was just about to reach protectively for his magic, when a fireball was shut out at him. Luckily, he managed to erect a barrier around himself and Jason, just in the nick of time. “ _Get back!_ ” He yelled, gesturing wildly for Jason to get behind him. From their hiding place, sprang a group of five men and women, including a single mage. Dorian pulled at the Fade, the spells right at his fingertips, as if he hadn’t just spent the past eleven months without magic.

He made a firewall to stall of the other bandits, while he dealt with the mage. He cast a horror spell on her, managing to get down her defences long enough to encase her in ice and then shatter her. Once she was dealt with, there were the three warriors. He managed to dispatch two of them rather quickly, since they hardly wore any armour to protect them from his elemental spells. The last one put up a bit more of a fight and mid-fight Dorian realised he had no idea where the rogue was. He didn’t exactly have time to look around, so he sent a small prayer to the Maker that Jason had hid well enough.

Sweat was running down his face and he grunted with the effort. He might remember the spells, but he was terribly out of shape, having done exactly no fighting for almost a year. Having no to staff to use as a focus wasn’t exactly helping things mana-wise either. He finally managed to put the last warrior down, the man falling dead in front of him. Just as he drew his last breath, Dorian saw the shadow of a raised knife looming over him. He was just about to turn and do a spell, when he heard the rogue grunt in surprise.

He spun around in time to see Jason pull the man over backwards, tripping him up in the progress. He practically jumped on him, punching him in the face again and again. The rogue fought back at first, but soon enough he stopped moving. His face was completely bloodied and his fingers were no longer gripping the knifes that were lying next to his unmoving hands in the dust. But Jason kept hitting him.

“Jason…” Dorian was in shock, there was no other way to describe it. He’d never seen Jason like this before; His eyes wild and his face contorted into an angry snarl that made him look like an animal attacking his prey. “ _Jason, stop!_ ” He reached out to pull him off the rogue and finally managed to with some effort.

Jason sat back on the ground with a surprised look on his face. He looked between Dorian and the rogue, then down on his bloodied knuckles. Dorian kneeled down by the bandit, feeling for a pulse. He was still alive – barely. It wouldn’t be much longer. Dorian picked up one of his daggers and put the man out of his misery. When he turned back around, Jason was still looking down at his knuckles. His face was blank and his mouth slightly agape, like he was in some sort of trance. Dorian sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Jason… We have to go.” Jason looked up at him, face still blank and unreadable. “We have to go, do you understand?”

Jason’s eyes were still wide and staring, but he nodded. Dorian helped him to his feet, casting what little healing magic he knew on his damaged knuckles before leading him away from the bloody scene. He decided they best camp for the night, thinking Jason wouldn’t feel up to anymore travelling that day and he also needed to treat his own injuries.

A couple of hours later, they sat in front of a fire. Jason had hardly said a word ever since the fight, just working automatically when helping erect the tent and gather wood for the fire. Now, he was just sitting there… Staring into the fire. It wasn’t like him to be this quiet, even when he was troubled. Usually, Dorian was the one who needed prompting to talk about his feelings. Jason would always tell him when he was troubled and seek his comfort.

Dorian couldn’t decide the right approach, since he had absolutely no idea what was going through Jason’s mind. Ironically, he could have used Jason's advice on this. He usually knew what to say in these types of situations. “ _Amatus…_ What happened?”

Jason sighed, as if he’d been waiting and dreading the point where Dorian would finally muster enough courage to speak. “I don’t know.”

He waited for him to say something else, but the words never came. He just looked so defeated. “I thought you… Disliked violence.”

“I _do!_ ” He was a little taken aback by Jason’s outburst, visibly flinching, which made the other man look even more guilty than he had been. “What happened then?” He asked again. “I don’t know… I…” He looked into the fire once more, his brow deeply furrowed. “There’s something… I thought I was over it.” He shrugged, looking back up at Dorian and clearly fighting to control his emotions.

“You can… Tell me. If you like.” Dorian tried, moving a little closer.

Jason looked him deep in the eye, seemingly considering, before speaking again. “My mom. She had a boyfriend, when I was a kid… He was… Not a nice person.”

Dorian thought he knew where this was going, but still... Jason needed to say it. “How so?”

He shrugged again, but he couldn't quite conceal the angry look on his face. “He used to beat us up."

Dorian's heart nearly broke at the thought of someone hurting Jason like that. And as a  _child._  He never would have guessed. He'd hardly ever seen the man angry before today. “I’m so sorry."

Jason swallowed, his voice only cracking slightly when he spoke. “It was a long time ago… But that's why I've always despised people who... I don't know what came over me. I got angry..." He looked absolutely disgusted by himself.

“Jason. It’s alright.”

The man snapped his head around, his eyes pleading for Dorian to understand. “No, it’s _not._ What if I’m like _him?_ ”

He put a hand on Jason's arm. “You’re not.”

Jason shook his head, sighing in frustration. “How can you know?”

He reached up to cup his cheek. “Because you did it to _protect_ me. As I would for you. That man… He did it for selfish reasons. It had nothing to do with love.” Jason looked as though he very nearly believed him, or at least wanted to, but he wasn't quite convinced.

“Listen. What were you thinking right before you grabbed him?”

Jason looked into the fire, then back up at Dorian. “That he was going to kill you.”

Dorian smiled at him lovingly.  He'd already known the answer. “See? You were protecting me. Just as I did you, when I killed those other bandits.”

Jason looked down at his hands. Dorian had managed to mostly heal the wounds, but some still remained. “But I couldn’t stop.”

“Perhaps that is because you’re still angry... But that’s not what motivated you. Remember that.” He managed to get a small smile out of the man and relief washed over him. He put an arm around Jason's shoulders and felt him curl into his side. Tomorrow, they'd reach Redcliffe. Hopefully, things would get better from there.


	25. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

_POV: Megan_

The warmth of the morning sun hitting her face, begged Megan to open up her eyes. She did so with a sigh, grinning up at the hole in Cullen’s roof, which he _still_ hadn’t fixed and refused to let anyone else do for him. At least it was good for something.

She rolled her head over, looking at the man lying next to her, for once sleeping peacefully. He had to be the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Although, Dorian would certainly object to that. She looked forward to discussing it with him, when he returned, which she was still convinced that he would, despite months having passed.

Megan reached out to let her hand caress Cullen’s chest and he stirred. His eyes blinked open and he turned his head to look at her with a small smile on his lips.

“Sorry…” She said with a chuckle. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just can’t keep my hands to myself, it seems.”

He laughed at that. A low, rumbling sound she could feel in his chest. Then he rolled over, pressing their foreheads together and an innocent kiss to her lips. “You didn’t wake me. I was just enjoying the moment.”

“Really?” She said, her voice thick with humor. “I’ve never known _you_ to sleep in.”

He looked slightly guilty at that, almost making her regret the joke. “I don’t usually… But this morning _something_ was compelling me to stay.” He smiled down at her, his hazel eyes warm and his gaze soft. It made her insides mushy.

“I love you.” She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck with a content sigh.

Cullen pressed another kiss to her lips. “I love you too. But now I’ve really got to get up. I’ve a thousand things to do.”

She regretfully let him go, ogling him shamelessly as he dragged his naked body from the bed to start getting ready for another day in Skyhold. Once in a while, he’d throw a bashful look over his shoulder to find her still lying in bed, her face resting on her hand and she’d simply smile at him and continue to enjoy the show. “Shouldn’t you get up as well?” He asked, chuckling, as she let her gaze rest on his ass just to tease him.

“Probably.” She said, stretching on the bed like a cat, before getting up to brush her hair in front of the small mirror Cullen kept handy.

He came over, wrapping his arms around her naked body. It felt a little cold, metal on skin, making her shiver slightly. “Sorry.” He said, but made no indication of removing himself. “The Inquisitor should return to Skyhold today, according to Leliana’s agents.”

“So long war room meeting?” She asked, with a single raised eyebrow and he nodded, holding her gaze in the mirror. “Still no trace of Corypheus’ whereabouts?”

His demeanor turned serious as he sighed. “I’m afraid not.”

She dropped the brush, turning around in his arms to wrap her own around his neck. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You always do.”

He smirked before leaning down to kiss her goodbye. “See you later, darling.” She smiled at the endearment and waved him off.

She sighed as she looked down at her pile of clothes on the floor. Cullen wasn’t wrong. They would be expecting her at the infirmary soon. She grabbed them, pulling on the breastband first to get that annoying part over with, before putting on the rest of the clothes. One of these days, she'd find a way to introduce these people to proper underwear.

 

Megan was making her way through the courtyard, on her way to get more supplies. They were running low and the healer had asked her to fetch some, which she’d happily do. She did enjoy her work, but once in a while, it was nice to go out and get some fresh air away from the all the sick and injured.

She spotted Varric on the other side of the courtyard, waving at him. She was just about to make her way over, feeling the need for one of his trademark wisecracks, when the earth rumbled. It felt like an earthquake. Just then, green light emanated from the sky and the earth moved again. Megan held up her hands, trying to shield herself from the blinding light and make out what was causing it. All around her, people were screaming and running, and soldiers were unsheathing their swords.

Then it died down, just as quickly as it had started. She looked out over the horizon.  _The Breach._ She turned around as lieutenants shouted commands to their men, her gaze searching for Cullen. Instead she saw Evelyn, marching from Skyhold through the courtyard with purpose. People were calling out to her, support and rally cries. Varric fell into step with her, along with the rest of the Inner Circle. She passed by Megan, shooting her a quick and secretive smile. She mouthed the words ‘good luck’ to her and the rest of her friends, before running off to find Cullen.

She passed by many people, some running into the keep, others running towards the gates, before she found him. He was shouting orders to his men, rallying them, as they beat their swords against their shields. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him. For months, she’d only experienced fragments of the war. Her friends’ stories, almost to unreal to believe, if she hadn't seen all that she had seen. Wounded soldiers in the infirmary, some of them missing limbs and not all of them made it. Her own experience in Orlais. It all seemed so small compared to this...

Cullen turned on his heel, catching sigh of her and closing the distance between them in a few, long strides. “Meg… I have to go. Corypheus…”

“I know.” She said, grabbing his arms with her hands, just to have something to hold onto. “I should go to the infirmary as well, find out what we gotta do. I just…” She hesitated, before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. “Good luck.” She couldn’t tell him she loved him, not now. It would feel like goodbye, if she did.

His eyes searched hers, but for what, she had no idea. “You too. Pray you remain safe.”

“Maker watch over you.” She said for the first time ever. Cullen probably thought it was for his benefit, but she meant it. If there was a Maker, she wanted him to watch over Cullen. She’d never wanted anything more in her entire life.

He said something her, but she didn’t hear. Then he kissed her again, much too quickly, and ran off with his men. She stood there for a moment, watching him disappear. She was _terrified_. But then something came over her, like something strong and resolved settled in her chest. Terrified was what Corypheus wanted. She had to be strong, for Cullen, for Evelyn and all they were fighting for. For all the men and women who would no doubt need healing in the hours to come.

She took a breath and ran to the infirmary.


	26. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, but even ancient magister assholes usually get what's coming to them.

_POV: Dorian_

They made their way down the small road for the second time, hand in hand, having packed up their things this morning. Jason seemed to be none the worse for wear, relieved even. He hadn’t even told Megan about what had happened in his childhood, so Dorian could imagine the relief of telling _someone._ He knew it well enough, in his own way.

It was slightly colder today. One would think that months spend in New York would harden him against such weather, but alas... Fortunately, Jason was nothing if not galant and had offered one of his own shirts to help shield 'the delicate mage' against the 'slight breeze'. He'd zapped him for the delicate part, obviously, but taken the shirt anyway.

He looked over to smile at the man, a smile that was returned. He was just about to suggest they rest up for a bit, when he saw soldiers down the road. They were a small group, dressed for battle and with a couple of horses carrying extra gear. As they came closer, he could tell they were wearing Inquisition gear.

He felt Jason tense up next to him. “It’s alright. They’re Inquisition.” He let go of Jason to pick up the pace, eager to hear news. “You’re Inquisition?” He asked as a way of getting their attention and they nodded. “My name is Dorian Pavus. You’ve heard of me?”

One of them stepped forward. “Aye. The Magister who walks with the Inquisition. Last I heard you were missing.” The man said, voice heavy with some Free Marcher-accent, Dorian couldn't quite place.

He elected to ignore the Magister bit, nodding eagerly. “I’m trying to find my way back, actually.”

The man raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re just in time. Spymaster send word. Corypheus is in the Valley of Sacred Ashes and they need every available soldier. The Inquisitor's probably already there.”

“ _He’s in the Valley?_ ” He asked, shocked. So this was happening _now_ of all times. Of course it bloody was. _Fasta vass._  “I need to get there _now._ Can you spare equipment and one of your horses?”

“Two.” Jason said sternly next to him.

He whipped his head around. "Jason,  _no._ This isn't a bloody game.”

“I’ll keep out of danger as best I can, but I’m coming with you.” He said, as if it were already fact. Dorian growled in frustration. He really didn’t have the time for this.

“You two lovebirds mind discussing this another time? We’re kind of in a hurry.” The soldier said, clearly annoyed. “One or two horses? We’ll make better time without them, to be honest.”

“Two.” Dorian said, not bothering to conceal the anger in his voice. He grabbed whatever armour sort of fit him and a staff, handing Jason a sword, just for protection. He looked to Jason, who seated the horse, like he’d done this before. “You can ride then?”

“Good enough not to fall off.” Jason shrugged and dug in his heals, setting the horse of into a trot and then a gallop. Dorian dug in his own heals, setting after him up the mountain. He distantly heard the soldiers rally them to go kill the ‘son of a bitch’ but all he could think of was making it in time.

 

Once they arrived in the Valley, soldiers were already fighting the demons and probably had been a while. The clang of metal on metal was deafening and spells were being cast all over, making the air positively buzz with magic. He distantly made out Cullen across the battlefield. “Stay here!” He commanded Jason, who nodded albeit with regret in his eyes. He was just about to set off, when he hesitated, looking back over his shoulder hesitantly. “I love you.”

Jason’s brow slightly furrowed, his jaw setting hard. “Then come back to me.”

Dorian nodded, digging his heels into his tired steed as he sat off across the battlefield, to where Evelyn and Corypheus would surely be. When he arrived, he jumped off his horse and ran up the stairs, just as the earth rumbled. He struggled to hold on, as part of it was all lifted into the heavens. Dorian climbed up the rest of the stairs, sweat running down his face as he used all of his strength to hold on.

Once he finally got up, he ran until he found Evelyn, Cassandra, Bull and Solas already fighting the beast that was Corypheus. He grabbed his staff, sending off a lightning bolt as he made his way over in quick strides. Evelyn glanced over her shoulder, probably surprised at the magic shooting past her when Solas was in plain sight. She dropped her jaw in shock as she caught sight of him and he inwardly begged her to keep her attention on the creature.

Corypheus snarled at him, brushing off the lightning as if it was nothing. “You shall be dealt with harshly, Tevinter. The Imperium suffers no traitors.”

He moved closer, still attacking with all the spells he mastered. “Your Imperium will never be mine, _monster!_ ”

 

Then it was over. He almost couldn’t believe it. Corypheus was gone and they were all still alive, somehow. Cassandra had a broken arm and Blackwall probably a concussion, but they were alive. It felt unreal, but Evelyn’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle assured him it was. “I can’t believe you’re really here! Alive!” She said, pressing her tear-filled eyes into his neck.

“I won’t be for long if you keep squeezing me so tight.” He chuckled as he gently padded her back. “But it’s good to see you too, my dear.” She drew back, smiling at him brilliantly. Her red hair was in utter disarray and plastered against her face, and she had cuts and bruises all over, but she had never looked more beautiful and strong. Like a hero. It was like something out of a book or a movie.

The moment was ruined by Bull’s giant hand slapping his back, nearly making him keel over. “Good to see you alive and well, Vint. And just in time for the big showdown! Hah!”

“Yes, well… Wouldn’t want to miss that.” He said, rolling his shoulders to straighten himself back up. He looked around, seeing that most of the soldiers had already cleared out, probably well on the way to Skyhold by now. “If you’ll excuse me, there’s someone I need to find.”

Evelyn tilted her head. “But you just got here! Besides, I'm sure Megan’s fine. You’ll see her back at Skyhold."

He snapped his head around. “Megan’s _here_?” He laughed out loud with sheer joy and relief. It was too good to be true.

“Of course…” Evelyn said, looking confused. “Who were you talking about?”

He cleared his throat a little awkward, looking at the ground. “I meant her brother; Jason. I, eh... Brought him along.”  _How eloquent, Pavus._

“You brought…” She said, before realisation seemed to dawn on her and she smiled coyly. “Ohh… I see. Well, in that case, go on. But promise me you won’t fall into another rift along the way!”

 

Dorian felt like he'd searched the entire battlefield, though that probably wasn't true, when he finally found Jason. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the slight build of panic within him dwindle back down. The man in question was leaning against a tree, just on the outskirts of the Valley, watching the last soldiers pass by with a slightly worried look on his face.  _His face._ It was positively dirty and he had a nasty gash on his forehead.

Dorian made his way over, shaking his head. He should’ve known. “I thought I told you to keep _out_ of the fighting, _amatus._ ”

Jason’s head snapped up, his face splitting into a relieved grin as he shrugged with forced nonchalance. “I didn’t take any risks. Much.” They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Jason stepped forward to grab Dorian by the collar and dragged him in for a bruising kiss. It felt almost like a rush. His blood still pumping from the battle, the thrill of the both of them being alive, the thought of telling Jason about his sister and how happy that would make him.

Jason he drew back, eyes quickly scanning his injuries. They weren't severe. “You alright?”

Dorian hummed contently. “I am now.”


	27. Ever Think We'd Be Standing Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second-last chapter!

_POV: Megan_

“Get those two inside the infirmary. I’ll deal with the rest.” Megan pointed to two soldiers, who were quite severely wounded. The spirit healers had done their best, saving many lives Megan and the healer couldn’t possible have saved on their own, but even mages needed rest.

The men and women who’d been helping her carried the soldiers inside on stretchers, whilst she attended to the soldiers with lesser injuries. She and the others had spent hours preparing for the soldiers’ return, but nothing could have prepared her for the confusion and stress that ensued once the first dispatch made their way back. It was all a blur now. All she could remember was making tough decisions in the heat of the moment that she hoped had been the right ones. As far as she knew, only few soldiers had been lost.

Still, they were in good spirits. The Inquisitor had won the battle and saved them all. Josephine was already running around, arranging the victory-party for Evelyn’s return. Megan had been ecstatic to hear that all of her friends where alive. And Cullen.

She was just finishing wrapping up a wound and instructing the soldier’s husband on how to best keep it clean and free from infection, when she felt eyes on her. She looked up, finding hazel eyes and immediately feeling warm on the instide. “If you’ll excuse me.” She said, walking faster until she thought _screw it_ and ran into Cullen’s waiting arms.

“I love you.” She said, feeling relief wash through her.

She felt Cullen press a kiss to her head. “I love you.” He muttered into her hair, hugging her tighter.

She drew back, her smile turning into a frown at the sight of a gash on Cullen’s forehead. She reached up the carefully examine it. Blood hadn’t quite dried. “Let me take care of that.” She said, leading him over to sit on a chair.

He kept smiling at her, even as she poked and prodded him, cleansing the wound and carefully applying a bandage. “How are you feeling?” She asked and he looked out over the courtyard, as if considering.

“It’s strange that it’s over. But I’m glad most of our people lived to see this.” He smiled serenely, looking more relax than he had in ages.

She pressed the edges of the bandage closed around the wound, before crawling into his lap, looking deep into his eyes. “I’m happy _you’re_ alive.” She said, pressing their lips together softly. She felt his hands on her hips, pressing them close and paying no mind to all of the people around them. They were alive. It was over. Nothing else mattered.

 

Megan watched with pride as Evelyn, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine stood at the top of the stairs, the people of Skyhold applauding their efforts to against Corypheus and the darkness that had threatened to consume them all for so long. She would never forget this moment, for as long as she lived.

She looked down at all her friends, standing in the middle of the courtyard, people slapping their shoulders and shaking their hands. They deserved no less.

Then her breath stilled as she caught sight of someone in the back. _It can’t be…_ She started walking through the crowd, gently pushing people out of the way. “Jase?” She said it to herself, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She had never been much of a crier, but if there was ever a time...

He was standing next to _Dorian_ , talking as if he fit into this picture perfectly, his eyes almost casually scanning the courtyard, before they locked with her own. “ _Jason!_ ” She yelled, running to him and jumping into his arms.

He laughed into her ear as he spun her around in circles. “Meg!” He said, putting her back down on her ground and grabbing her face with his hands. “Little sister, is that really you? I barely recognized you!”

She laughed, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. “I missed you so much!” She hadn’t even realized how much, until she saw him. It was like a missing piece of her heart had been returned and she could finally feel whole. Not just since arriving at Skyhold, but since... Ever.

“Well, I hope you’re glad to see me as well.” Dorian said with mock offense and she stuck out her tongue at him, before pulling him in for a crushing hug.

“I knew you’d find your way back.” She smiled at him, reaching up to pull at his moustache playfully, laughing as he batted her hand away. She looked back at Jason and realization hit her. “Were you in the _battle?_ ” She said, a little anger seeping through her voice.

“I tried to keep him out, but you know your brother…” Dorian said, glancing over at the other man. “As stubborn as an ass.”

She shook head in disbelief. Barely in Thedas one minute and already in the thick of it. 

“Meg, I was looking for you…”

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Cullen making his way over.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the tears on her face and reaching for her. Then he saw who she was with. “Dorian. The Inquisitor told me you had returned. It’s good to see you safe.” He reached out to shake Dorian’s hand.

Megan laughed a little, feeling slightly giddy with having all these people she loved in one space. “Cullen, this is my brother Jason.”

He looked between her and Jason a couple of times, before visibly pulling himself together. “This is… A surprise. It's very good to meet you.”

Jason took his hand, shaking it. “You too.” He looked between Megan and Cullen, then exchanged a look with Dorian, as Cullen still hadn’t removed his hand from her waist.

She felt a slight blush on her cheeks, as she looked down and then up at them. She raised an eyebrow at Dorian, who looked way too smug for his own good.

“Well.” Cullen said, a little awkwardly. “Perhaps we should join the celebrations?”

 

Megan laughed as she watched Bull and Blackwall arm-wrestle. She suspected the Qunari was just humouring Blackwall or perhaps putting on a show for their audience. Blackwall was a bulk of a man, but no way he could ever beat Bull when it came to sheer strength.

She felt someone put an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see her brother smiling down at her. "Ever think we'd be standing like this?"

"No way!" She laughed. "I still wake up in the morning, sometimes, thinking it was all just a dream." She sighed contently, leaning into him.

"I'm glad you were safe, sis. I worried so much..."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it _safe_. But close enough." She looked over to where Cullen was standing, almost directly on the other side of the room. He was talking with Cassandra and looking more at ease than he had in months.

She took a step back from her brother, looking up at him with serious eyes. She needed him to really hear her now. "Listen, Jase... It's like this: I have a life here. A job I actually care about, where I can make a difference. Someone I... Love." She felt strangely shy admitting this to him. "Some sense of a future. I'm  _happy._ "

Jason just smiled at her. He didn't understand. "What I'm trying to say is... I can't go back. Not now. Not ever..."

She expected him to be angry, dissappointed, or possibly to roll his eyes and tell her to get real. But he still just smiled at her softly, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "I know."

"You... What?" This was usually the part where they argued.

She hadn't expected him to be so, well, understanding. He laughed at her flabbergasted expression. "Ah, Meg. I knew the moment I saw you. You've changed. I've never seen you so... I don't know. Together. Grown up. I'm proud of you."

She stared at him. "I thought you'd be angry..."

He cupped her cheek. "Of course not. I _want_ you to be happy. That's what I've always wanted. Besides..." He looked up and over her shoulder and she followed his gaze. _Dorian._ "I think... I'm staying too." He said it almost in doubt.

"You are? You're sure?"

He sighed, looking back down at her. "Not really." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know this world very well and I'm... Not sure I'll fit in." He looked back over her shoulder, to where the mage stood and his lips twisted into a small smile. "But I'm sure about Dorian."


	28. You're Mad (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :-) aka fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those of you who read this! This is my first fanfiction ever and was a good learning experience. Even with the short chapters, as they were, it was surprisingly hard to keep this going. But I had so much fun!

_POV: Dorian_

Dorian awoke feeling sore from yesterday’s battle, but well rested. It felt _so good_ to be waking up in his own bed, well, his own Skyhold-bed. He stretched, rolling over and admiring Jason’s gorgeously naked body that was lying next to him. He was so beautiful… He reached out tentatively, careful not to wake the man, sliding his hand over his back and down his spine, over his ass. _And what an ass._ He chuckled to himself.

He sighed. Despite the whole fighting and being in mortal peril business, yesterday had been one of the best days of his life. He’d been with his friends again, helped stop an ancient evil threatening to destroy the world, had the man he loved by his side and eventually in other places than just by his side. It had been a good day by all accounts. But all good things…

He left the bed, walking to the window, looking out as the sun peeked over the horizon bathing Skyhold in orange light. Jason would leave. Perhaps not right away, but eventually. He’d known this day would come ever since they got together. He’d warned himself of the danger, but he'd went ahead and fallen for him anyway. And he didn’t regret a second.

Megan told him once ‘it’s better to have loved and lost it, than not at all.’ A sentimental sentiment, if he’d ever heard one, but she had been right. Once, he wouldn’t have believed it. Taking his small pleasures where they could be found and moving on, desperately trying and failing not to get his heart broken. But his time with Jason… He _couldn’t_ regret it. Despite the imminent heartbreak.  _Best not dwell on it,_ he told himself and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

He spotted Megan in the courtyard. Surprisingly early. In New York, she’d been a late sleeper, which he'd deeply appreciated, usually not rising this early himself. He decided he’d join her. They’d spoken last night, but in the end they’d each been too wrapped up in their respective paramours to spend that much time together.

 

Dorian stepped into the cool mountain air, nearly running into Megan as she was on her way into the building. “Woops. Morning Dorian!” She said, grinning, as she struggled to keep the fresh linens she’d apparently been fetching in her arms.

“And morning it certainly is. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake this time of day.” He teased, gesturing for her to join him on a bench.

“Yes, well…” She said, gathering her breath as she sat down. “We’re gonna need fresh linens in the infirmary. A lot of people spend the night…” She looked out over the mountains, looking better than he had ever seen her. Positively glowing, in fact.

“You really are happy here, aren’t you?” He chuckled.

She turned her face to look at him. "Surprisingly, yes. Who’d have figured? Must be that magic rubbish you keep talking about.” She winked at him, playfully leaning in to push her shoulder against his own. He laughed hard, making her smile turn into a questioning look. "What?"

“Look at you. A year ago you thought this was all something I had made up in my sick, depraved mind and here you are… Smooching with Commander Cullen, himself.” He thought they looked rather adorable together, in fact. But that wasn't going to stop him teasing her.

She raised an eyebrow. “What of it?”

He shrugged. “Oh, nothing. Just something I find rather adorable about you.”

She sighed at him, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve missed you, Dorian.”

He shrugged. “Of course. Being deprived of my company would test anyone.”

She clicked her tongue at him. “ _You._ I should get these to the infirmary.” She got up from the bench, sadly leaving him to his thoughts. He glanced towards the tavern. It was tempting. On second thought, they probably wouldn’t be open yet, especially not after the festivities last night. The wine cellar, however…

“Penny for your thoughts.” He nearly jumped up as Jason plopped down next to him. He shot him a look, but the other man only grinned at him, clearly amused with himself.

“Funny man.” He said, a little darker than he’d intended.

Jason picked up on it, if the furrow on his brow was any indication and it usually was. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

Dorian shook his head. “Nothing.”

“ _Dorian._ ” He ignored him, opting to look out over the mountains instead. “Alright, let’s talk.”

Dorian sighed. There really was no use attempting to hide his true feelings from this man. Dorian looked at him. “We have talked. I have to stay. And you…” He looked away, wanting to shield Jason from the hurt that would undoubtedly be showing in his eyes.

“And I will stay was well.” He whipped his head around, attempting to assess whether or not Jason was joking. He looked entirely serious, which worried him more than a little.

"What?”

“I will stay. With you.”

“Jason…” He was touched by the sentiment, but Jason didn’t understand. He couldn’t possibly stay. “I have to go back to Tevinter. Not right now, but eventually.”

“I understand.” He said it as if it was the simplest notion.

“I’m not certain you do. It won’t be the same in Tevinter… The dangers you've seen here are nothing compared to the Imperium. Dirty politics, blood magic, assassinations. They're commonplace. Relationships between two men... They're frowned upon. It will be very hard and  _very_ dangerous."

Jason set his face sternly. “I don’t care. I want to be with you.”

Dorian felt his jaw drop. “Just like that? It can be that easy?”

The other man shrugged, his gaze growing softer. “It can if you let it." Dorian wasn't certain he believed him. "Look, I’m not saying it will be easy. But I’m willing to fight for us, if you are.” He thought about it. He was afraid, but he also knew that he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything else.

He smiled at Jason. “You’re mad.”

“I thought that was my line.”

He leaned in close, speaking softly as they shared a breath. “Funny man.” Then he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And there wasn't. Tomorrow didn't matter, as long as Jason was in it.


End file.
